


Falling, fallen

by littlewonderingstar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, minghao's in a toxic relationship with someone else at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderingstar/pseuds/littlewonderingstar
Summary: Mingyu lets out a chuckle, before petting Minghao’s head dearly. “Minghao, you are perfect the way you are okay, I’m serious.” Minghao nods dumbly, tears streaking his face unbearably. Laughing, Mingyu leans his head in as he presses their foreheads together.“Xu Minghao, will you be my boyfriend?” Mingyu grins, finding it funny how Minghao was still bawling.alternatively: just a story on how Mingyu and Minghao go from becoming strangers to boyfriends
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Falling, fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, i had this random plot idea a week and a half back and i just couldn't stop myself from writing it, and yeah.... turns out this became the longest fic i ever made. was it worth staying up late and not paying attention in class to make this? im not sure, considering my finals are in 2 weeks but i hope you guys enjoy it. I tried to finish everything before publishing because being a reader myself i get really sad when an author takes too long to finish their story (kinda ironic given my other story on this platform was neglected by yours truly for 2 years haha) also please ignore any grammar mistakes haha i have been rereading this until my brain is kinda dead
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoy it...
> 
> p.s if you guys are not comfortable reading a teeny weeny bit of toxic relationship and one instance of one of them being hurt, i hope you read this small warning beforehand haha if not pls enjoy the story!!

Minghao sighs, flipping through the clean pages of the assessment book in front of him. The unfamiliar Korean words stare back at him. He had been at this particular chapter for almost two weeks already, Minghao notes, picking up the neglected pen next to him and twirling it without any effort. Humming, he circles a new word on the book, reminding himself to search up the meaning of it later on. “Unbelievable?” He mumbles, repeating the phrase over and over again. Frowning, he looks gloomily at the screen in front of him. 

_ Why do I sound so awkward when using Korean? Hyunsik won’t like it, that’s for sure. He’s always saying I have a high pitched voice for a male.  _

Minghao groans in frustration as he glares at the unanswered questions in the book. He had less than a month left until we are going back to Hyunsik’s house to visit his parents. Despite staying with Hyunsik for almost two years in Korea and attending university there, Minghao always seemed to stumble on his words and fall short of vocabulary when conversing at times. He needed to do better. What would Hyunsik’s parents think if he simply stumbled over his words when they met?

Minghao purses his lips, before pushing his book to the side of the table and closing it shut. The sounds from the computer screen draw his attention back to the video playing. Minghao rests his head in his hand as he observes the video, which was depicting a football game between Liverpool? And Manchester United? Minghao wasn’t that sure, he had no clue about football. He knew Hyunsik was a huge fan though, he had always felt a little left out because Hyunsik had to watch games by himself or with other friends, but never with him. Minghao’s eyes follow the players across the screen, as they pass the ball from and to each other, almost never-ending. 

_ Is this that interesting? _ Minghao draws his knees up to his chest, hugging it tightly.  _ But if Hyunsik likes it, then I should spend time getting to know more about it as well _ . Minghao chides himself, breaking into a smile as the thought of Hyunsik finding out Minghao was able to understand the football matches and watch with him. It’s all worth it, Minghao reminds himself as he unlocks his phone, looking lovingly at the wallpaper of him and Hyungsik together. 

12am.  _ Are you coming home yet?  _ Minghao smiles as he sends a text to Hyunsik.  _ Don’t stay out too late, I have some Kimchi Stew heated up for you at home! _

  
  
  





  
  
  


Mingyu downs another shot of soju and slams the cup back on the table in fake annoyance. “Come on Seokmin, you know how Jeonghan is like. If he finds out we were here, he’d kill us. For sure!” He pushes another glass on the counter to Seokmin. “Since we’re here, we should just drink as much as we paid for.”

Seokmin chortles, hands on his tummy as he rocks back and forth, gasping for air. “Sure, but if we get caught by any of the hyungs, I’m blaming you.” He smiles, taking the glass on the counter. 

Mingyu waves his hands dismissively. “How would they know we’re here? I told them we were going to the library to do some extra research for our project. But then, it’s a Friday, who would be home studying now?” He shrugs his shoulders exaggeratedly.

Seokmin laughs, before taking a sip of the soju shot. “Ugh, did you ask for plain soju? You know I like the flavored ones!” He whines, pushing the glass back to Mingyu. 

“Your loss.” Mingyu rolls his eyes as he swallows the entire shot, letting out a sigh as the soju goes down his throat.

Seokmin scans the other patrons in the club as he leans against the counter, waiting for Mingyu to be satisfied with the amount of alcohol. 

“Hey, wait, isn’t that Hyunsik? From our Geography class?” Seokmin nudges his shoulder, throwing a glance to the person in question. Mingyu snorts.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Mingyu calls for another shot from the bartender. “Do you know him well?”

“Not really, I got paired with him in my marketing class last semester. He was such a dick. Didn’t do most of his work so I gave him a 0 for the peer evaluation.” Seokmin rolls his eyes. 

Mingyu hums in response, now turning back to look at Hyunsik. Hyunsik was rather attractive, he admitted, and seemed to be having the time of his life being surrounded by the number of girls around him at one of the seats. 

Hyunsik seems to be on cloud nine, from how he was acting around the girls. Mingyu sees him pull a girl’s face down close to him and he takes it as a cue to look away. “See, I told you nobody would be studying at 12am on a Friday. Even Hyunsik is partying-” Mingyu looks at Seokmin, who has turned ghostly pale. 

“What happened, why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Mingyu teases, pushing Seokmin. 

“Look-look- there.” Seokmin stammers a little, lifting a shaky finger and pointing it to the entrance of the club, at the opposite end of where they were. 

Mingyu follows the direction Seokmin was pointing at, before going pale himself and swallowing harshly. 

It was worse than a ghost. 

Jeonghan was standing still at the entrance of the club, phone in one hand. His glare burned holes in Mingyu as they made direct eye contact. “Shit.” Mingyu felt Seokmin splutter beside him. “How did he find us?” 

The moment they were forcefully dragged out of the club, Mingyu knew that they were dead. “Ouch, hyung, wait!” Mingyu pleads as Seokmin begs for forgiveness nearby. 

His ear throbs as Jeonghan pulls them towards the nearby convenience store, each by their ear.

“What did you tell me, about studying in school?” Jeonghan exclaims, crossing his arms as he stares at the two, sheepish and a little embarrassed. 

“We said we were studying in school…” Mingyu offers, trying to quell the other’s temper as he smiles a little. Jeonghan fumes. 

“But when I asked Joshua who was in the library he said he had not seen the both of you all day!” 

Mingyu curses under his breath. It had gone over his head that Jeonghan’s boyfriend was working part-time as a library assistant at their university. 

“But hyung, today’s a Friday… “ Mingyu pouts, touching his burning ear as he pulls puppy eyes on Jeonghan. He hopes it works, given how Seungcheol had once told him these eyes seemed to work on everyone. (“You’re just like a puppy, Mingyu, I swear whenever you pull those eyes, everybody just kinda gives in.” Seungcheol huffed. “That’s unfair. I want that too.”)

Seokmin nods in agreement. “Yes, hyung, it was just a one-time thing too.” 

Jeonghan stares blankly at the both of them, before letting out a huge sigh, a hand on his forehead. 

“Whatever. I’ll let it slide once.” He looks at them, his glare softening. “You guys know why I’m so upset right? It’s not because you guys went off to the club, I know you guys are adults, it’s perfectly fine if you guys want to go to clubs… Just promise me you guys won’t ever come to this club. It has a really bad reputation.” Jeonghan chides, his voice softening. 

The two nod silently, before silence ensues. 

Jeonghan reaches in for his wallet. “Now, what do you guys want from the convenience store? I’ll treat you guys.” 

Mingyu and Seokmin let out whoops of delight as they clutch onto Jeonghan. 

“Aw, you’re the best, hyung!”

“I want spicy ramen!”

“Me too! And a corndog!”

“Me too, me too!”

  
  





  
  
  


Minghao checks his watch.  _ 12pm. _ He would have roughly 15 minutes exactly to buy lunch for himself and make his way to the photography module 2 blocks away. Minghao clutches his fists in determination. “I can do this.” He tells himself, before picking up his computer and brisk walking in the direction of his favorite food stall. 

He already knew what he was going to get. Minghao speeds up the pace and he walks down the familiar route. He was going to order his usual Aglio olio, with extra spice, extra mushrooms, and extra garlic. Minghao turns right on the corridor. And, he would also ask for an upsize for his complimentary drink. A cold drink would be perfect on this hot day. Minghao salivates as he thinks about the food, now running.

Taking a quick turn right again, Minghao passes by a block as he skids to a stop in front of the traffic light. One more pedestrian crossing and he would smell the familiar noodles.  _ 12.05pm _ . Minghao taps his foot impatiently as the light turns red, glancing from his watch to the traffic light over and over again. 

He was sure if he came in late  _ just once more _ , his professor would have words to say.

Minghao screams internally as the light remains red. He looks both ways and seeing that no cars were approaching, he takes a step forward before someone beside him cries out in pain.

“Ouch!”

Minghao jumps back, his head turning to the source of the sound. 

Next to the traffic post, a man was scrunched over, cradling his head in his hand as he winces in pain. 

Minghao stifles laughter with his hand. “Are you okay? That was a pretty hard knock back there.” He moves closer to the other, genuinely concerned. 

The other slowly lifts his head, and Minghao blinks in shock. The man was really good looking, brown hair covering his forehead and (Minghao couldn’t help but notice, really) a distinct mole on his cheek. 

“Yeah sorry, it happens often, I’m just really clumsy.” The man chuckles as he stands up, hand still rubbing his forehead. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve walked into a pole by accident, it’d be uncountable.” He grins, and Minghao sees a pair of sharp canine teeth poking out.

Now that the other was standing up straight, he was looking down to meet Minghao’s eyes.  _ He’s tall too, _ Minghao muses. He wasn’t that short himself, but this guy, he could even be a model at his height…

“You sure?” Minghao offers to look at his bruise, but the other waves him down, saying that such incidents occur on the regular. Minghao couldn’t help but giggle, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as he does so. He misses the way the other man’s eyes widen.

“If you say so,” Minghao grins, readjusting the strap on his backpack awkwardly. “I hope it doesn’t leave too much of a mark…?” He trails off, unsure.

“Mingyu. I’m Mingyu. Nice to meet you, but not in this way.” Mingyu offers a hand, to which Minghao accepts in a handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Mingyu. I’m-“ Minghao beams before his smile drops suddenly. 

“Oh my gosh, wait, I-“ Minghao panics, his eyes darting to the traffic light, now flashing green. “I got to get to class! See you around!” He squeaks, nodding politely to Mingyu before hurriedly dashing across the road. 

_ 12.09pm. _ Minghao was going to be late. 

_ I guess I’m not going to get any noodles.  _ Minghao sighs sadly, as he turns the corner left. 

  
  
  
  


Mingyu stares at the other until he runs off out of sight, a goofy smile still on his face. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he had stood there, but when he came to his senses, he realized the pain in his head wasn’t hurting anymore.

At a loss for words, Mingyu could only smile dazedly as he continues walking alongside the pathway on his way to his destination. 

“Mingyu! You’re late!” Vernon exclaims the moment he sees Mingyu’s familiar figure making his way to their shared table. Waving excitedly to Mingyu, Vernon snaps his fingers. “You know what that means!”

The others chime in, unintentionally harmonizing in the process. “Mingyu’s treating!”

Mingyu huffs, shaking his coat off as he places it neatly next to his seat. “Give me a break, I had good reason to!” He shrugs his shoulders, reaching out to grab a slice of nacho off Jeonghan’s plate, to which Jeonghan whacks him, hard. 

Seokmin rolls his eyes. “Unless you met the love of your life, or Godzilla is currently outside our school right now, it’s not good enough of a reason.” The others train their eyes on him in disbelief. “What? I’m being serious. Isn’t Godzilla a good enough reason? Have you seen Godzilla?” 

Mingyu pouts as he rests his head on his shoulders, ignoring Seokmin as he and Vernon start getting into a pretty heated argument about Godzilla. 

“It was though. I think I met the prettiest boy I have  _ ever seen _ .” He sighs dreamily, much to the others’ shock. The argument about Godzilla on the other end of the table ceases.

Seungkwan proceeds to dramatically drop his drink on the table. (“Seungkwan!” Jeonghan screams.) “ARE YOU FOR REAL?  _ Spill.”  _ He demands, inching nearer to Mingyu, his ear perked up. 

Mingyu proceeds to tell them all about this  _ pretty boy, _ how he had dark brown hair that looked oh so soft, how the way he giggled was the cutest thing he had ever heard in his life. (“Damn, he’s whipped.” Joshua whispers loudly for Mingyu to hear as he takes another bite of his burger.) 

“And, get this, he had elf ears. He looked like a fairy, I kid you guys not.” Mingyu deadpans. “Pointy fairy ears! He’s not human. He isn’t. How can someone be so cute?  _ He’s definitely an angel- _ ” He rambles on and on until Vernon interrupts.

“Wait, Mingyu. What’s his name? Maybe someone here knows him.” He suggests, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

Mingyu blanks. “Um-“

“So?” Jeonghan nudges him repeatedly, his phone out now as well.

“I-“ Mingyu throws his body onto the table, whining. “He didn’t give me his name, he was in a rush to class.” He cries, groaning in realization.

Everyone goes silent, until Joshua speaks up, attempting to cheer Mingyu up. “At-at least you know he’s in this school?” He smiles weakly, trying to cheer Mingyu up.

Mingyu grumbles, his words unclear as he rests his head in his hands. “But the school’s so bloody big. It’s like searching for a needle in a goddamn haystack.” 

(“And you’d be the magnet.” Joshua tries, only to get groans from the others. “That’s the lamest thing you’ve ever said, hyung.”)

Seungkwan shrugs. “Well, considering how you described him, I’m pretty sure we can narrow him down. Trust me.”

Mingyu huffs in frustration. “I hope so.”

  
  





  
  


Minghao bites his lips as the door to their apartment opens and his boyfriend breezes in. Immediately, he jolts up from the sofa and makes his way to Hyunsik, who pockets his keys into his pocket. 

“How’s class?” Minghao’s face lights up as he hugs Hyunsik’s arm, genuinely curious about the other’s day. When he gets no response, Minghao assumes Hyunsik was simply worn out from class that day. A lightbulb goes off in his head. He skips over to the kitchen and opens the fridge, pulling out a glass container full of Kimchi he had painstakingly made the night before. “Before you answer that, do you want some stew? I prepared some ingredients before you came home, we can have some army stew with what you like, the-“ 

“I don’t like army stew.” Hyunsik stretches nonchalantly, trudging to the cupboards to grab a bottle of soju. 

Minghao’s smile falters as he slowly puts the container down on the kitchen island. “But, but I thought you always liked army stew? You said you like Mdm Jang’s recipe so I went and asked her for the recipe.” Confused, he looks at Hyunsik, who doesn’t spare him a glance, ignoring his words as it falls on deaf ears.

“Well, I don’t remember. Anyway, I don’t eat army stew anymore. Have it yourself.” Hyunsik responds, a little coldly, Minghao notes. 

Unsure of what to do, Minghao closes the container. What’s the point of eating it himself?

The familiar sound of the soju bottle opening makes Minghao glance over at the coffee table, where Hyunsik has settled down. “Soju again? Didn’t you just drink it two days ago?” Minghao opens the fridge once more, pulling out a bottle of Chinese tea. He had made some tea earlier that day as a treat for himself, but he decided to put the remainder in the fridge for Hyungsik, who he knew liked cold drinks.

“Why don’t you drink some tea instead? It’s healthier and it’s cold too! I put it in the fridge for you.” Minghao grabs a cup from the sink and walks over to Hyunsik, who downs a glass of the opened soju.

“Hey, don’t drink the soju. You have class tomorrow, remember?’ Minghao sits down next to Hyunsik, pouring a cup of tea and pushing the glass in front of Hyunsik. He smiles warmly at the other, giving Hyunsik a nod to try.

Hyunsik turns around to finally meet Minghao’s eyes, and Minghao doesn’t know why, but he feels his stomach drop to his stomach as Hyunsik scoffs. “Minghao, did I say I want the tea? I  _ hate  _ Chinese tea.” 

Minghao chews on his lips as he stares blankly at the other. Hyunsik pushes the cup back to Minghao. “I don’t want it. I have soju already.”

Minghao takes a deep breath. “But its good for your health-“

“I said I don’t want it! Are you dumb?” Hyunsik yells, his eyes full of annoyance as he turns to the younger. “Do you not understand me? Is your Korean that bad?”

Minghao flinches instinctively, moving backward. The harsh words from the other were unfamiliar to him. Since when had the other become so harsh?

“I’m not in the mood to drink anymore. Thanks a lot.  _ Minghao. _ ” Hyunsik stands up angrily, making his way to the bedroom. 

Minghao stays still, his eyes fixed on the cold tea in front of him. He hears the door slam shut, before letting out a shaky sigh.

_ I screwed up again _ . Minghao pinches himself on the thigh as he stops the tears from coming, feeling a prickling sensation at the back of his eyes. Hyunsik was never like this, only recently. Minghao assumes the change in attitude was probably due to his mistakes.

The room feels cold despite the heating, and Minghao’s face falls. He needed to do better. He was only letting everyone down, wasn’t he? 

Minghao winces when his right palm suddenly hurts. Blinking his tears away, he looks down at his right hand, now realizing that there was blood. He had dug his nails so hard into the palm of his hand that it bled. 

With a heavy heart, Minghao pulls himself up and goes to take the first-aid kit out. 

He sits on the cold floor that night, alone as he bandages his wound.  _ It’ll get better _ , he keeps telling himself. 

  
  





Minghao sets up his tablet in front of him as usual before pulling out his textbook from his bag. Taking a deep breath, Minghao opens his book back to the page he was at, clicking his pen before pressing play on the football match he was still watching.

Minghao’s class had ended a while ago and he had a few more hours to burn before Hyunsik’s class ended. It was Friday, and the two had a fortnightly tradition of going out to eat after Hyunsik’s class. Luckily, he had already done the necessary readings before and had time to do some brushing up on his Korean.

The football match starts playing as screams and the voices from the commentators fill his ears as he starts scribbling down on the book. Humming, Minghao spends almost an hour looking up and down from the match to his book until his hand hurts. 

Pausing the match, Minghao takes out his earbuds before stretching. He was a little cold, actually, Minghao grumbles. Why was the library unusually cold today? Pouting a little, Minghao was just about to resume his work when someone slid into the seat next to him.

“Oh my god!” Minghao squeaks, instinctively jumping in his seat.

Mingyu laughs softly as he inches his chair closer to Minghao. “Sorry for scaring you. I saw you when I turned the corner and got a little excited.” 

Minghao laughs as well. He couldn’t help it, Mingyu’s laugh was rather contagious. “How’s your head?” Minghao asks out of concern when he stops laughing, peering at Mingyu’s forehead.

The other pats his forehead softly. “It’s all okay. I told you that day, remember, I said I’m accident prone.” Mingyu’s gaze moves to the book in front of Minghao. 

“By the way, you haven’t told me your name. It’s only fair that I know your name after I told you mine if we are going to be friends.” Mingyu exaggeratedly whines, and Minghao snorts at that. 

“Well, Mingyu, I’m Minghao. Xu Minghao.” The person in question beams as he sticks his hand out to Mingyu, who takes it firmly. 

“Minghao. Minghao.” Mingyu repeats it as if trying to familiarise himself with his name. The other laughs softly, before giving Mingyu a thumbs up.

“Are you studying for your next class?” Mingyu changes the subject as he cocks an eyebrow to the materials on the table.

Before Minghao could respond, Mingyu leaned forward in an attempt to look at the book’s contents. “Korean? Why are you learning Korean?” Mingyu asks softly, curiosity all over his face. “And are you watching football?”

Mingyu looks just like a puppy, Minghao giggles. “I’m brushing up on my Korean. It’s not the best and I want to be better. Also, I don’t really like how I sound, I heard I have a rather strong accent, and my words are hard to understand.” 

“What? Who told you that?” Mingyu frowns, before crossing his arms in front of his chest almost disapprovingly. “I think you have a rather pretty voice. It’s unique! And the accent? Who cares? I think you’re amazing. I can’t even speak a second language.”

Minghao flushes a little from the compliments Mingyu was throwing at him. “Thanks, Mingyu. Nobody has really told me that before.” He offers a sincere smile, a blush on his cheeks.

“And the football?” Mingyu asks. “Do you mind?” He glances back at Minghao who nods.

After taking the tablet, Mingyu resumes the football match. “Isn’t this the recent match everyone was talking about?”

Minghao shrugs. “I’m not entirely sure, I just clicked the first video google recommended to me.” He peers over at the match. “Honestly, I have no idea what’s going on but I think I’m getting there.” Minghao huffs. “Football is really boring.”

Mingyu hums in agreement. “Then why are you watching it then, if you say it’s boring?” 

Minghao falls silent. Mingyu, a little worried, looks over at Minghao whose face was unreadable. “Minghao?” He presses, worry creeping into his voice. Had he offended him by accident?

“Oh,” Minghao looks back up at Mingyu with a rather blinding smile. “I’m learning about it, actually.” 

Mingyu’s breath stops in his throat as he hears the words Minghao utters next. “For my boyfriend. He’s an avid fan of football, is avid the right word?” When Mingyu nods for him to continue, Minghao sighs. “He always watches it alone so I thought maybe I should spend some time learning what he likes best. Thought that would be nice.”

Mingyu doesn’t know what to feel. “Ah, I see. That’s sweet, I suppose.” He offers, feeling a little awkward. Mingyu clears his throat. “Then the Korean… Is that for him too?” 

Minghao presses his lips together, before turning back to the book and closing it gently. “Kind of? I don’t want to embarrass him by speaking in-“ He gestures to himself with a rather unreadable smile on his face. “Speaking like how I usually do?” 

Though a little depressed by news of Minghao having a boyfriend, Mingyu gasps a little too loudly. “What? Does he tell you stuff about how you speak? Is that why you think so poorly of yourself?” Mingyu continues, his frustration getting the better of him. “Boyfriend or not, if he loves you, he won’t tell you about such things!” 

Minghao’s eyes widen as he hears Mingyu, but says nothing in response. The two only stare at each other as Mingyu glowers, now upset that Minghao’s boyfriend seemed like a jerk.

“Excuse me, please lower your volume. You’re being too loud in a library.” The library staff shushes them as she strolls by, books in her arms. The two break gaze as they turn to her, profusely apologizing. 

When she leaves, an awkward silence hangs over them. Mingyu feels the need to apologize to the other, but before he could say anything, Minghao’s voice cuts through his thoughts. “He’s not that kind of person, I promise. It’s just- I have higher expectations for myself.” Minghao whispers. 

“He’s a nice guy.” Minghao gives Mingyu another of his dazzling smiles, and Mingyu had to stop himself from clutching his chest. “Okay, Minghao. But if he does anything…” Mingyu draws a line at his neck, making Minghao chuckle.

Falling into a more comfortable silence, Mingyu leans back on his chair. “Then, are you just gonna continue doing this? How about dinner?” 

Minghao ponders on the thought for a moment, before realizing what he was doing here. “Sorry, Mingyu. As much as I would love to, I’m waiting for my boyfriend. We’re having dinner together.” Minghao grins, before patting Mingyu’s shoulder. “Next time, I’d be down.” Mingyu pouts in response, trying to make use of his puppy eyes. (“Anyone would be crazy to say no to you when you make these puppy eyes, hyung!” Vernon had said once.)

But Minghao wasn’t affected. He laughs at Mingyu. “I’m serious, I can’t make it tonight but next time for sure.”

“Well, then how about I stay with you until he comes? I have work to do too.” Mingyu offers, pulling his laptop out of his bag. Minghao shrugs his shoulders.

_ 6.45pm.  _ Mingyu yawns as he turns, cracking his back in the chair. Minghao still has his head buried in that textbook from earlier, muttering to himself occasionally and circling words on the pages.

“Hey, has his class ended yet? I have to go soon too.” Mingyu waves a hand in front of Minghao’s face to get his attention.

“He ended at 6.30 actually,” Minghao reaches out to flip his phone on its back. “I’m just waiting for his text.”

Just as he says it, his phone lights up, buzzing.

Mingyu turns back and starts packing his bag as Minghao unlocks his phone.

_ 4.53pm  _

_ MH: Hyunsik, I’m in the library but let me know when you’re done! I found a really good place to eat tonight, and don’t worry, I’ll treat you!  _ （￣ｗ￣） _ Ψ _

_ 4.54pm _

_ MH: Any guesses? It’s one of your favorites!  _ ◥█̆̈◤࿉∥

_ 6.45pm _

_ HS: I’ve got a group project, won’t be eating. _

Minghao slumps against his chair, face downcast. Again? Minghao shakes his head, trying to cheer himself up. Well, it can’t be helped. It was nearing the end of the term and he knew how many group projects there could be.

_ 6.46pm _

_ MH: No worries! We can eat there another day! See you tonight :) _

Mingyu looks up as Minghao sighs, gingerly putting his phone on the table. “What’d he say?” 

Minghao frowns. “He’s got a group project, so I guess we’re going to eat another day instead.” He clicks his tongue as he starts packing himself. “I have food at home so I guess that will do.”

“Oh,” Mingyu pauses, before blurting out without thinking. “Then would you like to eat with me and my friends instead?”

Minghao’s eyes widen as he waves his hands embarrassingly. “Wait, that’d be rude of me to join you guys.”

Mingyu shakes his head and stands up from his seat. “No can do, Minghao. Who eats alone on a Friday night? Join us, we’re all welcoming.” 

Seeing that Mingyu appears to have his mind made up, Minghao snickered. “Sure. If you insist.”

Mingyu sends a quick text to his friends as he follows Minghao out of the library. 

_ I’m bringing my friend along if that’s okay. _

He doesn’t look at the text responses as his phone vigorously vibrates.

Minghao blindly follows Mingyu as the other leads the way to one of the restaurants near the school. He was rather unfamiliar with the nearby food places, given that he had always either ate with Hyunsik at places near their apartment or cooked at home. 

Mingyu opens the door to a restaurant and Minghao thanks him as he steps in first. He stops in his tracks as he scans the restaurant, wondering how Mingyu’s friends would look like.

“Mingyu!” Someone’s voice rings loud and clear throughout the restaurant. Both Mingyu and Minghao turn to the source of the voice, and Minghao espies a man waving enthusiastically at them at the other end of the place.

Mingyu rushes forward, unknowingly grabbing Minghao by the hand and pulling him towards his friends. Minghao lets himself be dragged along as he trails behind the other, now realizing that he was going to have dinner with people he had not even met before. Now a bit conscious, Minghao hides behind Mingyu, not daring to look.

“Guys, this is Minghao! Be nice.” Mingyu steps back, nudging Minghao as the other shyly looks up. 

“Hi, I hope I’m not intruding?” Minghao offers a meek smile, only to be met with curious pairs of eyes all looking at him. 

There was a short pause before someone jumped up from their seat, patting Minghao on the back and waving him over to the seat next to them. “Don’t worry, any friend of Mingyu’s is ours as well. I promise we don’t bite.” The man teases as Mingyu takes the seat opposite Minghao at the other end of the table.

“I’m Jeonghan. And you are?” Jeonghan gives Minghao a genuine smile, and Minghao immediately relaxes. 

“Minghao. I’m Minghao.” Minghao brightens, now feeling more relaxed. 

“Well, Minghao, it’s quite late already and I know you must be hungry, so let’s order first!” Jeonghan suggests as he takes the menu out of someone’s hands (“Hey! I was looking at that!”) and passing it to Minghao.

Minghao thanks him politely before scanning the menu. “I suggest their specialty, it’s good.” Someone says, and Minghao smiles. “I will consider it, thank you.”

“Ah, you don’t have to be so formal with us, it makes it so awkward.” Someone groans, punching Mingyu playfully. “Did you scare him into eating with us or something?”

“I didn’t! I offered, okay! Besides…” Mingyu retorts, pinching the other in the sides, and Minghao watches as they fall into a squabble. 

“Don’t mind them, they’re always like this.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

Minghao giggles a little, covering his mouth as he does so. This time, however, he flushes when he sees all the others staring at him.

Minghao freezes, confusion clear on his face. “Mingyu’s right, you have a cute-“ Someone else starts, before immediately yelping in pain.

Minghao tilts his head, now even more confused. “Seokmin’s speaking nonsense. Ignore him, he’s always like that.” Mingyu huffs, crossing his arms.

“I did not!”

“Did too!”

“Well, I wasn’t the one who stepped on someone’s feet for no reason!”

Minghao stifles another laugh as he holds the menu up to cover his face. They were a close bunch, Minghao thinks. 

By the time the food was scarfed down, Minghao was a hundred percent sure he could tell who was who.

Jeonghan was super nice to him, helping him when he had timidly asked about the menu options. 

Joshua was rather quiet, but occasionally he would lean over and talk to Minghao. Minghao appreciated how he had passed some of his prawns over to Minghao’s plate after he saw Minghao deflate a little upon realizing he had only a few pitiful pieces of prawn.

Seokmin and Seungkwan were the life of the group, it was evident by the way they kept cracking jokes left and right, even making imitations that made Minghao hunch over as he laughed his heart out. They made him comfortable and Minghao appreciated the gesture.

Vernon, on the other hand, kept arguing with Mingyu and Minghao found that rather funny.

It was clear that these group of friends were each other’s family and truthfully, it made Minghao a little sad inside. He wished that he had friends like them as well, but considering he had kept mostly to himself the past 2 years in uni, it was impossible.

“Minghao, how old are you actually, I don’t think we asked.” Jeonghan’s voice snaps Minghao back into the conversation, and Minghao smiles, telling the rest that he was born in 1997.

“1997? Yo, you’re the same age as Mingyu and Seokmin.” Vernon gasps rather loudly and Minghao laughs at his reaction. 

Just at that moment, Seungkwan points at Minghao’s hand. “Wait, what happened to your hand?” 

Minghao shrugs, running his other hand through his hair. “I think I got too stressed, I cut my palm accidentally cause I was clenching it too hard.” Mingyu furrows his eyebrows upon hearing that but decides not to say anything.

“Actually, there’s something I wanted to ask?” Minghao trails off, unsure if it was weird.

“Go on,” Seokmin presses, taking another sip of his now diluted cola. “Nothing you say will be stupid, we have Seungkwan here.” Seungkwan nods alongside him before the meaning hits him and he whacks Seokmin in the head in retaliation.

“Well, I just wanted to ask, because I was curious,” Minghao gulps. “Do you think my Korean’s bad?” He looks at Mingyu nervously, who looks a little pained at what Minghao says, but Minghao blames it on the bad lighting in the restaurant instead.

He looks at the others, who appear to be in utter disbelief. 

“Why would you say that?” Joshua is the first to reply, worry etched all over his face. The others simply nod.

“I-“ Minghao pouts a little. “I just thought that I was really bad in Korean. I have a rather thick accent as well, and sometimes I can’t find the right word to say.” 

Seungkwan huffs. “Don’t think like that, your Korean is good. And the accent? I don’t think that’s bad.”

Mingyu swallows his saliva harshly before he blurts out. “I think it’s charming.”

Minghao whips his head to glance at Mingyu before breaking out into a big smile. Mingyu is almost blinded. 

“Thanks, guys, it means a lot to me. I just wanted a second opinion of what someone told me earlier today.” Minghao thanks the rest, making eye contact with Mingyu again when he emphasizes ‘someone’.

Mingyu clears his throat awkwardly as he feels Vernon snicker next to him. “Whipped?” Vernon whispers next to Mingyu’s ear as Mingyu swats him away.

“Really, Minghao, you’re fine. If anyone says that to you, let me know, I’ll beat them up for you.” Jeonghan swears as he looks deadpan at Minghao.

Minghao chuckles.

As the night passes, Minghao couldn’t help but feel as if he belonged within this particular circle of friends. Not only were they super friendly towards him, but they also made him feel welcomed.

Minghao feels his chest brim with happiness. But it doesn’t last long.

When Minghao opens the door to his apartment, he doesn’t expect Hyunsik to be home yet.

However, the moment he closes the door behind him and turns around, he gets the shock of his life when Hyunsik stands inches before him, fuming.

“Where have you been?” Hyunsik demands, face close to Minghao and Minghao can smell alcohol on him.

“I went out for dinner?” Minghao ducks under Hyunsik’s arm, attempting to walk to the kitchen when he is pulled back by a harsh tug on his arm. 

“Don’t lie. You never go out for dinner until so late.” Hyunsik glares at Minghao, digging his hand into Minghao’s wrist. “You either eat with me or come home and cook.” Minghao snatches his hand out of the other’s grip, a wry grin on his face.

“Funny you’re saying that. Isn’t the pot calling the kettle black?” Minghao scoffs. “You’re the one who comes home late every day yet I get yelled at for coming home late once? And is it that weird for me to eat out?”

Hyunsik rolls his eyes as Minghao places his bag on the counter. “Then who were you with?”

Minghao pauses, before sighing. “I was out with friends, happy?”

Hyunsik stares at Minghao. “Who?”

Minghao shrugs his shoulders as he reaches down to take his socks off. “And why must I tell you that? You ditched me again on our fortnight dinner for a group project but you stink of alcohol. You went to the club instead, right?” 

Hyunsik keeps mum, eyes following Minghao as the other makes his way to the bathroom. Surprisingly, Hyunsik doesn’t say or do anything. Minghao is glad, but he grits his teeth as he slumps against the bathroom door, slowly dropping into a squatting position.

Why was everything falling apart? Again, Minghao wills his tears to go back in. Everything was going wrong. No matter how hard he tried to put in effort, it seemed things between him and Hyunsik were slowly but surely starting to fade.

Minghao stares blankly at the ceiling. They had stayed together for two years. Minghao had even given up the opportunity to teach dancing in China just to go to the same university as Hyunsik. He was so sure back then that they were the perfect couple, and that they would eventually get married.

It all seemed impossible right now. Even with Minghao trying his best to cater to Hyunsik’s interests, it appears Hyunsik wasn’t the same man who had showered Minghao with kisses and cheesy lines a long time ago. He seemed increasingly distant, always ditching Minghao and going out to who knows where to drink.

Minghao buries his head in his hands. This relationship appeared salvaged beyond repair.

  
  





“Thanks, Jun. I’ll send you a draft of my speech later tonight.” Minghao informs the latter who gives him a thumbs up. Minghao gathers his belongings from the table as others start streaming out of the classroom. He had been paired up with Junhui, with whom he hadn’t interacted with much, but the moment Junhui introduced himself as being Chinese, Minghao immediately felt comfortable. They had started talking in their mother tongue, something Minghao had longed to do for months, and Junhui made sure they exchanged contacts, because “It’s not very often I meet someone that clicks so well with me, Haohao.” (“Since when were we so close? Calling me Haohao?” Minghao gasps in fake horror.)

Minghao waves goodbye to Junhui as he disappears into the crowd of students. Zipping up his bag, Minghao runs a hand through his hair before making his way to the doors as well. He had just enough time to grab a bite before he was due for a group meeting at the other block.

“Minghao?” Minghao hears his name and he looks up to the source of the voice, only to make eye contact with Mingyu and Joshua. “Hi, why are you guys here?” Minghao beams, a blinding smile on his lips. 

Joshua sighs, looking pointedly at Mingyu. “Someone told me you were having class here and wanted to pass something to the love- oof!” Joshua gets nudged in the sides by Mingyu, who goes rather red. 

Minghao doesn’t understand. “Are you okay, Mingyu? Why is your face getting so red?” He blinks doe eyes at Mingyu, who melts inside at the sight of the younger. 

“Um-“ Mingyu splutters, what he had prepared to say forgotten. “I- I-“ He brings a hand out from his back. “I got you some tea.” A to-go cup dangles from his hand. 

Minghao softens at the sight. “Thanks, Mingyu, you didn’t have to do this.” He giggles, moving his weight from one leg to another. 

“I bought you some lunch as well. I know you usually rush from this class to the next so I got you some,” Mingyu shows Minghao the takeaway in his other hand. “Aglio olio?”

Minghao sucks in a gasp, hand on his mouth. 

Joshua looks on as Mingyu starts panicking. “Why? Is that bad? Do you not like aglio olio? If not you can just take the tea, I-“ 

Minghao reaches out, giggling as he pets Mingyu’s outstretched arm. “No, you dummy. I can’t believe you bought aglio olio.” He gingerly takes the bags from Mingyu, letting out a contented sigh as he smells the bags. “And you bought it from the Western stall at Block B? I always go there to buy aglio olio for myself.” He reassures Mingyu, who appears to be fainting any minute. 

Joshua snickers as Mingyu is reduced to a crumbling mess, cheeks red. “I hope you enjoy it. Mingyu made me go with him to buy it for you.” He teases, wiggling an eyebrow at Minghao. (Mingyu is glad Minghao doesn’t seem to get the hint.)

Mingyu is about to say something before a shrill ringtone interrupts him. “Oops, sorry!” Minghao yelps, using his free hand to take his buzzing phone out of his pocket. 

Minghao pauses when he sees the contact name flashing on his screen.  _ Hyunsik is calling… _

Mingyu notes how Minghao seemed almost reluctant to pick up the phone, but it is only seconds before he nods apologetically to the other two. “Sorry, but I need to take this call. Thanks, Mingyu, I appreciate the food, and thanks, Joshua! I’ll see you guys.” He smiles sheepishly before picking up the call and leaving in the opposite direction. 

“Hello?… Yes, I know… Do you want anything for dinner tonight? I can make some- okay..” Mingyu and Joshua stare at Minghao as he slowly walks away, blending in with the crowd of students. 

Mingyu groans. “Did I look like an idiot?” 

Joshua chuckles, whacking Mingyu on the arm. “I would say yes, but Minghao didn’t seem to notice. I think you may have a chance.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes at that. “Did you not hear Minghao when he walked away? He’s probably talking to his boyfriend.” Mingyu lowers his voice as he trails off, sighing before turning around. He pouts as he starts walking back to the library, where Vernon and Jeonghan were still studying. Joshua shrugs as he follows Mingyu, hands behind his back. 

“His what?” Joshua asks, waving at a student near them. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Mingyu clicks his tongue. “Nothing, hyung,” He stops, before glancing at Joshua. “Is it possible to be jealous of someone you don’t even know?”




Minghao swivels around in his chair, surprised that Hyunsik had come into the room. “Hey,” He says softly, glancing from Hyunsik before going back down at his computer. 

Hyunsik grunts as he throws himself on Minghao’s bed. A rather comfortable silence falls over them, other than the occasional clicking of the keyboard as Minghao edits his report. 

Minghao smiles a little as he sees Hyunsik lying on the bed through his screen reflection. Despite the recent conflicts they had had, Minghao couldn’t help but feel a twinge of happiness blooming at his chest looking at Hyunsik. 

“Actually,” Minghao stops typing, turning his chair towards the bed. “Do you want to watch the football match tonight? I know they’re airing it on channel 585 later.” 

Hyunsik jolts up, surprising Minghao. “Wait, what? You want to watch a football match with me?” Minghao nods, shyly fidgeting with the ends of his shirt as he crosses his legs. 

“Yeah, thought it would be nice to accompany you and watch what you like best. After all, you always watch it alone.” Minghao sits up straight, hope blooming within him. 

It immediately shattered. Hyunsik clicks his tongue, tearing his gaze away from Minghao’s hopeful ones as he resumes messaging on his phone. “Oh,” Minghao holds his breath in anticipation. “I’m going to watch the match with some of my friends tonight. There’s free beer if we bring a larger group so of course I’m going.” Minghao deflates visibly, all hope diminished. 

“Besides, you don’t understand football don’t you? What’s the point?” Hyunsik laughs and it only makes Minghao’s heart ache a little. “I might as well watch with those who understand the game.” 

Minghao plasters a fake smile on his face as Hyunsik looks back up at him. “Yeah, that’s true…” He agrees.

Minghao reaches out to grab a pillow from the bed, turning back to his work as he hugs it tight. A weird feeling that Minghao is unable to describe gnaws in his stomach. 

His heart hurts too. Minghao is confused. Why is he feeling like this?

He stares blankly at the screen, not in the mood anymore to continue his train of thought. Minghao tries again, because  _ what’s the harm in trying? _

“And, also, I wanted to a-ask-“ Minghao stumbles on his words unintentionally, taking a slow breath to calm himself and continuing. “Remember that time you said we were going to visit your parents soon? Any updates?” He asks, faking a cheery tone.

Minghao hears Hyunsik scoff from where he was on the bed. “Ah, I wasn’t being serious about that, you do know that right?” Minghao swallows hard. He knew where this was going. “Also, how am I going to bring you to see my parents when I told you time and time again about how you speak? I’d get so embarrassed.” He huffs and slides off the foot of the bed.

Minghao keeps mum as he hears the closet door open. Hyunsik picks some clothes off the hanger and throws them onto the bed. 

Seeing how nonchalant Hyunsik was after what he had just said, Minghao felt a sudden surge of indignation. Not knowing where he had the courage from, Minghao whips his head back to glare at Hyunsik, anger in his voice. “Why are you being so mean nowadays?” He grits his teeth, watching Hyunsik.

Hyunsik huffs in annoyance, picking up the clothes he had chosen from the bed. “Are you kidding me Minghao? I’m just stating the truth, why are you getting so defensive over?” Hyunsik snorts.

Minghao stands up in anger. “No, what’s your problem? I’m just trying to be nice cause you’re my boyfriend but you are so cold nowadays!” He raises his voice, his fists clenched and shaking.

The other simply smirks, walking up to Minghao. Minghao has never wanted to wipe a smirk off someone’s face so badly before. Breathing heavily, Minghao glares at Hyunsik as he stands just before Minghao, his face now rather dark.

“If you don’t like it, you can call it quits. I don’t fucking care.” Hyunsik fumes. Minghao bites his lips in anger.  _ The nerve of him… _

_ “ _ What if I do?” Minghao glowers.

“What?”

Minghao opens his mouth to retort but his words get choked as he feels a hand grab his face hard and fast. 

Minghao coughs weakly, reaching up to claw at Hyunsik’s hands. “What the hell- are you doing?” Minghao barely lets out, fear replacing any anger he had.

“You’re my boyfriend aren’t you? So listen to whatever the fuck I say. You love me, don’t you?” Hyunsik spits, tightening his grip on Minghao’s face.

Minghao is visibly shaking now, desperately clawing at the hands. “I-“ He barely manages to grit out. “I’m- I’m sorry… Let go-” He gets increasingly desperate, his hands scratching at the other’s grip at a faster pace.

Upon saying that, the tight grip on his jaw disappears and Minghao drops to the floor, coughing as he rests a hand on his jaw. 

Hyunsik scoffs, turning away and making his way out of the door. “I’m going now. Don’t wait for me cause I don’t know what time I’ll be back.” Minghao nods wearily, still coughing.

Minghao hears the door to the room slam shut before letting tears roll down his face.  _ When had it all come to this? This wasn’t the relationship he had envisioned. This wasn’t the Hyunsik he knew.  _ His neck ached as he gasped for air.

Sniffling, Minghao flops onto the bed, crying into the pillow. 




Mingyu puts his hand out under Seokmin’s nose. “You see this? I told you I would get an A.” He mocks the other, shoving his paper in his face.

Seokmin scowls. “Yeah, I get it, don’t need to get all proud about it,” He reluctantly reaches into his wallet and pushes a 50 into Mingyu’s outstretched palm. Elated, Mingyu kisses the note before jamming it into his pocket. 

The two had just ended their Geography class and were waiting for other students to file out of class before making their way to their usual table. Seokmin grumbles in his seat, slinking further as Mingyu tucks his examination script into his bag. “Remind me never to bet with you ever again.”

“You say this every time yet you initiate bets with me.” Mingyu shrugs, flicking Seokmin on the forehead. 

The other snorts, before suddenly sitting up straight. “Yo, wait that’s Hyunsik we saw the other night at the club right?” Seokmin points to the front of the room, and Mingyu cranes his neck. 

In front of the lecture room, as the students started filing out, Hyunsik appeared to be talking with a girl. Mingyu nods, “Yeah, think that's his girlfriend?”

Seokmin frowns. “She could be. But then wouldn’t that mean he’s cheating on her?” Mingyu frowns as he lets out a confused noise.

Seokmin rolls his eyes. “Remember that night at the club? Where Jeonghan caught us?” Mingyu nods his head, slowly as he tries remembering. 

His lips form an ‘o’ as he realizes what Seokmin was implying. “You’re right, isn’t that a different girl?” He adds on, looking at how Hyunsik suddenly wrapped an arm around the girl in question, who only batted her eyelash and cuddled up to him.

Seokmin pretended to gag as he stood up, picking his bag. “Guess he’s a cheater. Pity his girlfriend.” Mingyu follows him, walking down the steps of the lecture hall to the doors.  _ Poor girl. _

All thoughts of Hyunsik however were thrown out of the window the moment the duo reached the usual table. Mingyu’s eyes widen as he sees Minghao sitting next to his seat, laughing at something Vernon had said. 

“Minghao?” Mingyu asked, a little breathless and dazed. Minghao appeared to be glowing, basking in happiness as he talked to the others. Upon hearing Mingyu, Minghao looks up, a grin on his face as he waves enthusiastically. “Hi, Mingyu! Hi Seokmin!”

Mingyu pats Minghao on the back as he settles into his seat. “Hey, how come you’re here?”

Minghao pouts as he leans on Vernon next to him. “Why, do you not want me to be here?” Mingyu flushes as he shakes his head immediately. “No! I was just surprised.”

Giggling, Minghao’s eyes crinkle as he doubles over. “Why, Joshua texted me. He asked if I wanted to grab lunch with you guys and I agreed.” Mingyu blinks. “You do remember Seokmin added me into your group chat the last time we met?” 

Mingyu nods dumbly as he listens to Minghao. “Here, have some food. I packed lunch for everyone.” Minghao changes the subject as he grabs a lunchbox out of his bag, placing it in front of Mingyu, complete with utensils.

Mingyu watches as Minghao takes out another lunchbox and does the same to Seokmin, who immediately opens the box. “Oh my gosh, Hao, did you make all this yourself?”Minghao smiles shyly as he passes utensils to Seokmin, already salivating.

Only then does Mingyu see the various colorful lunch boxes all over the table, all already half-eaten. Seungkwan lets out a loud burp, before slapping his hand over his cheeks in embarrassment, garnering teases from the others.

Mingyu’s heart swells. Not only was he nice but he was so caring as well? Even going as far as preparing bento for all his friends? Isn’t he perfect?

Damn, Mingyu didn’t think he could fall any further for this boy but his heart just did a triple backflip from just the food prepared. Trying to calm his beating heart, Mingyu takes a big mouthful of the food. 

_ Oh my god.  _ Mingyu stares stunned at Minghao, his mouth frozen. He hears the rest laughing at him but he ignores them. “Minghao, your food is the best I’ve ever eaten. Marry me.” He deadpans, mouth full of food, so it comes out jumbled and undecipherable.

Minghao winks at Mingyu, giving the other a mini heart attack. “Well, we’re friends now, aren’t we? Being friends with me would mean getting free food from me.” 

The group bursts into peals of laughter when Mingyu simply nods dumbly.

In no time, the lunch boxes were empty with no leftovers.“I think I’m a completely new person now,” Seokmin muses, patting his tummy in delight. Seeing Seungkwan’s confused face, he continues. “Before Minghao’s food and after Minghao’s food.” 

Mingyu sees Minghao’s ears go red, and can’t help but reach out and pinch his ears in adoration. “You flatter me.” Minghao snickers.

Mingyu freezes, suddenly noticing something on Minghao’s neck. “Wait,” He pauses. “What’s that on your neck?” He asks, and Minghao’s ears go red.

“Um,” Minghao’s mind goes blank, unsure of what to say. The whole group was looking at them now. Vernon squints at Minghao’s neck. “Yeah, what happened hyung? Did you put makeup on it? Is that a bruise?”

Minghao stammers, waving his hand hurriedly. “Ah, no! I accidentally hit my jaw on something… Not sure when though.” He laughs awkwardly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “Is it that bad?”

Seungkwan whistles lowly. “It is kinda obvious now that you brought it up, hyung. I hope you get well soon.”

Minghao smiles before thanking Seungkwan, relieved that no one suspected anything.

He misses the weary yet suspicious look Jeonghan and Mingyu gave each other. 

The group gets caught up in their world with Jeonghan and Joshua’s occasional flirting and Seungkwan’s and Seokmin’s constant squabbles. Minghao feels the most comfortable he has ever been in weeks, thoughts of Hyunsik forgotten.

“I’m calling it, Wonwoo and Junhui are a hundred percent dating,” Vernon says rather seriously, animatedly waving his hands as he argues with Joshua. 

“Well, you’re wrong. They’re not even each other’s type. Your prediction is total bullshit.” Joshua huffs.

Minghao laughs, hiding his face behind Mingyu’s shoulder as he does so, an occasional habit he has. 

“Ya, Xu Minghao. Don’t you know how to answer my texts?” A loud voice booms behind the group, cutting all conversations.

_ Who? _ Mingyu turns behind, a little annoyed that a stranger had just come up to their table and talked to Minghao in such a rude way. They turn, and Mingyu sucks in a gasp as he realizes who it was. 

“Hyunsik?” He hears Seokmin whisper under his breath and Mingyu agrees.  _ Why was Hyunsik here for Minghao? _

Minghao removes his hand from Mingyu’s shoulder, a frown on his face. “Hyunsik? What are you doing here?”

“Again, I asked why you didn’t respond to my messages? I messaged you and called you so many times after my lesson but you didn’t answer.” Hyunsik clenches his fists, a dark look on his face. Mingyu hears Seungkwan gulp. 

Mingyu was just utterly confused, so were the rest of the group. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I saw your texts, I was just hanging out with my friends,” Minghao replies, voice soft. He turns his phone over on the table and is met with a flood of notifications, presumably from Hyunsik himself. 

“I didn’t think you were telling the truth when you said you had friends.” Hyunsik laughs slowly, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. “Whatever, let’s go. I need you to cook dinner. I want bibimbap.” 

Minghao sighs, pinching his nose. “Can’t you see I’m busy? Why can’t you just go home and settle it yourself instead? You know I have pre packaged ingredients in the fridge, as usual. I’ll be home soon,” He says, before turning back to the table and smiling awkwardly at the others. 

“Why are you being such a bitch?” Minghao whips back, his face in shock. Hyunsik had never called him that. 

“Hello?” Mingyu cuts in, placing a hand on Minghao’s thigh. “I don’t know how you are related to Minghao, but that’s rude.”

“I’m not talking to you,” Hyunsik seethes as his eyes travel down to where Mingyu’s hand was, before reaching out to harshly tug on Minghao’s arm. “Let’s go.  _ Now. _ ” 

Minghao lets out a wince as he is dragged out of his seat against his will. The grip on his wrist hurts. “Hey, what the fuck?” Vernon couldn’t help but cry out in disbelief as Hyunsik pulls Minghao.

“Excuse me? What do you think you’re doing?” Minghao feels Hyunsik’s hand being ripped away from his wrist. Mingyu had stood up from his seat and was now standing protectively in front of him. “Mingyu?” Minghao asks, worry evident on his face. 

Joshua and Jeonghan were on the edge of their seats, ready to step in. The others couldn’t help but stay rooted to their seats in shock.

“Get your hand,” Hyunsik draws closer to Mingyu. “ _Off my_ _boyfriend._ ”

A collective gasp rises from the group, and Mingyu reels back in shock.  _ Hyunsik? Minghao’s boyfriend? But- _

Seeing Mingyu step back, Hyunsik advances nearer, a sneer on his face. “Don’t tell me what I can or can’t do. He’s my boyfriend, so you can get out of our business. Also,” He glares at Minghao, who curls up even further. “You guys are getting a little too close for me. I saw the way he looks at you. Don’t think of meeting with people like them again.” He waves a finger threateningly at Minghao, who gulps. 

“Mingyu’s my friend. Don’t talk about my friends like that.” Minghao retorts.

Hyunsik grits his teeth before taking Minghao’s hand roughly again, ignoring what Minghao just said. “Let’s go.”

Jeonghan stands up abruptly, marching over to Minghao with Seokmin in tow. “I’m sorry, but you can’t talk to Minghao like this. If you’re his boyfriend, you’re a jerk of a boyfriend.” Jeonghan glowers, his voice dangerously low. Minghao is taken aback, he didn’t think sweet, smiley Jeonghan could get this mad.

Seokmin tugs Minghao back behind Mingyu, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Also, I think you can’t go around talking shit about Minghao when  _ you are a cheating bastard. _ ” He grunts, staring holes into Hyunsik.

“Wh-what?” Minghao’s face goes pale, turning to look at Hyunsik, who looked as if he had eaten a slice of lemon. 

“Are you crazy?” The man barks, rolling his sleeves up intimidatingly. “If you want to fight, I can go.”

Minghao steps forward despite Seokmin’s protests, mouth open. “Was he telling the truth? Are you-“ Minghao chokes up a little, his face flushed. “Are you cheating on me?” He barely manages to croak out, getting short for breath.

Hyunsik glares at Minghao. “You’d believe  _ this guy _ over your boyfriend?” Minghao feels his eyes prickling as tears threaten to roll down his face, at a loss for words. His legs feel shaky, and he leans on Mingyu for support.

Mingyu snaps out of his shock, realizing Minghao was now full-on crying, his cheeks red in anger. Not knowing where he got the courage from, Mingyu places a hand on Minghao’s shoulder, pulling him into a warm hug as he puts on his most intimidating look. 

“Yes. Seokmin and I saw you at the club, and even before in Geography class weren’t you flirting with this other girl? The nerve of you.” Mingyu snorts. 

Hyunsik huffs, reaching out to try and grab Minghao again but this time, Mingyu is quicker. He draws one hand away from Minghao and barely manages to grab Hyunsik’s wrist in a death grip. “Do you not get the hint?  _ Leave.”  _ Mingyu’s close to shouting now, his eyes hard. “You’re not worthy enough to be Minghao’s boyfriend after all he’s done for you.”

Hyunsik lets out a grunt as he glares at Mingyu, not moving from his spot. Joshua clears his throat. “If you don’t leave right now, I’m calling security and telling them you tried to assault another student. And it's six against one, I think you can tell who they’re more likely to believe,” He deadpans, staring seriously at Hyunsik. 

Hyunsik meets Mingyu’s eyes as Mingyu practically clenches his jaw, before almost reluctantly turning away. “Fine. I didn’t love him that much anyway. Didn’t let me fuck him despite our 2 years together. His loss.” He shrugs nonchalantly, smirking at Minghao before walking away. Minghao’s jaw drops as he feels a sharp ache in his chest. He couldn’t believe Hyunsik was capable of such words.

Mingyu raises his fists as he hears that, wanting to punch him square in the jaw but gets stopped by Jeonghan, who gives him a wry smile not to do so.

The group falls silent as they try to take in what happened, as Minghao bawling his eyes out in Mingyu’s embrace. 

_ This wasn’t supposed to happen. _ Thoughts run through Minghao’s mind as he feels numb. He doesn’t know what to do and can’t control his endless flow of tears, only desperately gripping Mingyu’s shirt and crying his heart out.

_ Why did Hyunsik not love me? I thought I did the best I could! _ Minghao’s chest aches as he feels Mingyu relocate them to their original seat. 

He hears the whispers of his friends beside him, but he can’t be bothered anymore. He felt as if the world just came crumbling down on him.

It was almost suffocating.




  
  


Joshua nudges Mingyu as the other rummaged through the cupboards for snacks. “Did you know Hyunsik was his boyfriend?” He whispers, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

Mingyu frowns, arms full of snacks ready for Minghao. “No, I just knew he had a boyfriend.”

Joshua sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Hyunsik’s a jerk. What kind of boyfriend was he? He cheated yet treated Minghao like utter shit.” He heaves, clenching his fists. “If I ever see Hyunsik again, I’d punch him in the face.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Doubt you can do much damage to him, hyung.” He turns, pointing to the fridge. “Could you help me get some tea? Minghao loves tea.”

Joshua follows his instructions, pouring a cup of tea from Minghao.

The two carry the food and trudge back to the living room, where the rest of the group sat huddled on the sofa, Minghao in the middle. Mingyu couldn’t see Minghao, but he assumed the lump of blankets in the middle was the latter. The group of friends had decided unanimously to bring Minghao away from school where eyes were everywhere, and the closest house was Mingyu’s apartment which he shared with Seokmin. 

“Minghao…?” Mingyu asks, concern in his voice as he weaves through the others and sits right next to Minghao. No response.

The others share a look, unsure of what to do. They didn’t know what had happened and were unable to say anything. 

Mingyu smiles, putting the food on the table and inching closer to Minghao. “You know, Minghao, you can tell us whatever happened. We won’t judge, we won’t look at you any differently. You’re our friend.” He emphasizes on each word, placing a hand on the blanket lump.

“Yeah, Mingyu’s right. We’re not going to think of you any differently.” Seokmin adds from the other side of the sofa, to which everybody else murmurs in agreement.

“You heard them, Minghao? Trust us.” Mingyu asks, almost pleadingly at this point. “Please?” He whispers.

There was a short silence before a sniffle came from under the blanket.

The blanket moves a little before a small tuft of hair pops up from under the covers. If they weren’t in such a tense situation, Mingyu would have screamed at how cute Minghao was being.

His heart aches at the sight of red-eyed Minghao. Minghao’s hair was a mess, his eyes filled with tears and sobs escaping. Mingyu deflates at the sight of Minghao.

Minghao lets out another heartbroken sob as more tears spill from his eyes. “Why did he not love me?” He bawls, fisting the blankets around him. “Am I that bad, Mingyu? Am I?” He asks, voice cracking as he does so.

Mingyu heaves a sigh as he reaches forward and hugs Minghao tightly. Patting the top of his head, he presses Minghao into his chest. “It’s not your fault, Minghao. Hyunsik-“ More sobs. “Hyunsik doesn’t know how to appreciate you. You’ll meet someone who will appreciate you more, I promise.”

Minghao’s cries intensify as he grabs the fabric of Mingyu’s shirt harder, not caring if his tears were wetting the front of Mingyu’s shirt. “I did everything I could, Mingyu, did you know?” Minghao’s voice comes out muffled. “I even went to watch football so I could watch it with him. I tried to improve my Korean and the way I spoke because he said the way I speak was embarrassing him. I even learned how to cook because he used to tell me he wanted someone who could cook dishes for him. Where did I go wrong, Mingyu?”

Mingyu glances at the others, who all have frowns on their faces. He knew what the rest were thinking. They had never thought Hyunsik was capable of such things, going as far as to tear down Minghao’s self-esteem, making him increasingly insecure. Mingyu feels anger bubbling within him. He looks down at Minghao who was crying to the point where he was gasping for air as he bawled his eyes out.

“No, Minghao,” Jeonghan spoke up. Minghao sniffles, but doesn’t remove his face from Mingyu’s now drenched shirt. “It wasn’t you that did something wrong. It was him. Don’t beat yourself up. As Mingyu said, Hyunsik just didn’t know how to appreciate someone who would be the best boyfriend.” He deadpans, crossing his arms.

Minghao keeps mum, feeling the warm hand of Mingyu on his head. He gingerly releases his grip on Mingyu’s shirt, slowly lifting his head to look up at him. “Really?” He sniffs, and at this point, Minghao knows he probably looks like a mess, cheeks red and face flushed. 

“Really. Xu Minghao, you’re honestly worth more than what Hyunsik told you. I think you’re perfect.” Mingyu smiles at Minghao.

Minghao pauses, staring into Mingyu’s eyes as he feels tears start brimming once more. The two make eye contact for who knows how long until Vernon clears his throat awkwardly.

Minghao raises his hands to dab at his tears as he hiccups. “I-“ His voice breaks as he looks at his friends. “I’m so glad-“ He pauses, taking a huge breath. “I’m really glad you guys are my friends. I am.“

“Minghao…” Vernon chokes up as he sniffles, much to the other’s surprise. Even within their group of friends, they rarely saw each other cry but it was different that day.

As if on cue, all the others move forward, extending warm hands towards Mingyu and Minghao and embracing them. Minghao tries not to break down again when he sees everybody come together for a group hug.

He couldn’t believe he was blessed with such friends.

When everybody had finally calmed down, Minghao spoke up. 

“I’ll tell you guys what happened.” He breathes out shakily, fisting the blankets. Mingyu offers him a cup of warm tea, to which Minghao accepts with shaky hands.

As Minghao sips slowly on the tea, he feels Mingyu patting his back. “You don’t have to, hyung.” Seungkwan reassures him only to be met with Minghao shaking his head.

“No, I want to. I think you guys deserve to know what happened.” Minghao replies.

When he finished telling everything, he looks up into the horrified faces of Seungkwan and Vernon. And the furious faces of the other guys.

Mingyu grits his teeth, punching the sofa seat beside him as he gazes elsewhere. “I can’t believe him. The nerve.”

Joshua interjects. “The next time I see him, he’s going down.” He huffs, Jeonghan nodding beside him, a rather evil smile on his face. “Nobody messes with Hao and gets away with it.”

Minghao shivers a little at Jeonghan’s smile before placing a warm hand on Mingyu’s. “Guys, I appreciate all your concern, but it’s partly on me as well. Don’t go looking for him, I don’t want you guys to get into trouble.” He smiles weakly, his eyes still red.

Minghao doesn’t question when the others give him extra care and affection that night. He knows this was their way of showing comfort, so he keeps quiet when Jeonghan gives him a piece of his favorite chicken from dinner, and when Seungkwan suggests for them to watch a Chinese show afterward. (“We can find one with Korean subtitles!” He had insisted, ignoring Minghao’s feeble attempts.)

Minghao sleeps the easiest he had ever in a long while, drifting off with a smile on his face. He was going to have puffy eyes tomorrow because of all the crying, but his friends made it better.

He was lucky and blessed to call them his friends, truly.

  
  





  
  


Mingyu shifts the cardboard boxes from one arm to another as they stand outside Minghao’s door. Seokmin had offered to accompany Mingyu and Minghao to go back home and collect his belongings, much to Mingyu’s disappointment. (“Can’t you tell Mingyu’s dying to spend some alone time with Minghao?” Joshua rolls his eyes at Seokmin. “I can, but that’s the reason why I want to follow.” Seokmin sticks his lips out at Mingyu as they waited outside their apartment for the latter.)

Seokmin peers over Minghao’s shoulder as the door clicks open, slowly revealing the living room drenched in darkness. “Do you reckon he’s home?” He asks, quietly trailing behind Minghao as they step in.

Minghao shakes his head. “I know his timetable. He’s probably having class now.” He replies dryly as he makes a beeline straight to his room.

Mingyu trails behind slowly as he closes the door, before surveying the apartment Minghao had shared with Hyunsik. There were empty alcohol bottles strewn all over the floor, plates unwashed in the sink, emitting a foul smell, and used tissues scattered all over the place. Mingyu let out a sound of disgust. Given that Minghao had been temporarily staying with them for almost 2 weeks now, he was a hundred percent sure all these were from Hyunsik.

Stepping over the many piles of trash on the floor, Mingyu walks over to Minghao’s shared room with Hyunsik, where the other two had already started picking out Minghao’s stuff. Dumping the boxes on the floor, Mingyu dusts his hands and asks Minghao where he could help out.

When Minghao assigns him to help clear the stack of books and items on the study desk, he goes so diligently. Flicking through the piles of paper and books on the desk, Mingyu sits in the chair as he places the books Minghao had instructed him to keep into a box on the floor, 

“This?” Mingyu waves a book at the younger who looks up from where he was neatly folding his clothes.

“Yes, please.”

“And this?” Mingyu had picked up another, showing Minghao before flicking through it.

“Yep.”

“How about this?”

Minghao sighs before placing the clothes on his side. “Why don’t I pack that and you help Seokmin with my clothes instead? I’ve already taken out all of my clothes.”

Mingyu hums in agreement as he puts the books back down on the table before he pauses. A neat photo frame sits at the side of Minghao’s table. Without hesitation, Mingyu brings it closer to him, surveying the film displayed.

Minghao was smiling brightly in the picture, with Hyunsik beside him beaming as well, an arm around Minghao’s waist. Simply from the picture, they looked like any other ordinary couple. Mingyu frowns as he sees Minghao’s smile frozen in time. 

He wanted to be in the place of Hyunsik badly.

“Oh, I totally forgot I had displayed this picture here.” Minghao’s voice floats over his shoulder and Mingyu lets out a yell in shock.

Minghao giggles. “Don’t over exaggerate, it wasn’t even that scary,” Minghao picks up the books from the stack Mingyu had abandoned. 

“Can you throw it away for me?” Minghao doesn’t look up from the books he flips through. “I don’t want to keep these memories. It makes me sad. I don’t want to be sad anymore.“

Mingyu returns the frame to its original place face down before getting off the chair. “Sure, I’ll make sure to put it in the trash bag later.”

Minghao gives him a sincere smile.

By the time they had finished, the trio had fully packed up 4 big boxes, full to the brim. Minghao groans as he drags one out into the living room. “Luckily we have three people, we can do this in just 1 trip.” Minghao sighs, before using the back of his palm to wipe his sweat. 

Seokmin throws himself onto the kitchen counter. “I can’t believe I volunteered to help pack. I must have been asking for death. I think I might have broken my back.” He whines, fake crying. Mingyu swatted his head. “I told you not to follow already but you insisted!” He hissed under his breath.

Minghao doesn’t hear the latter part of the conversation as he makes his way to the fridge. 

His familiar food containers stare back at him. Minghao stares at the containers before pulling them out. “Looks like he didn’t touch it after all.” Minghao laughs dryly as he dumps the pre-packed ingredients into the rubbish bin.

“What do you mean?” Seokmin asks curiously as he stands up straight again, looking at the fridge.

Minghao shrugs his shoulders. “I packed ingredients for army stew a few days before it happened. Said he loved army stew so I went and asked the owner of his favorite restaurant what was her recipe after much effort,” He rinsed the containers before clicking it shut. “But then he told me he didn’t like army stew when I finally got all the ingredients. Guess he was telling the truth since it went untouched whilst I was gone.”

Mingyu purses his lips, before taking the containers Minghao passed him. “Well, since you know the recipe, we can make some tonight. I’m craving for army stew.” He offers, trying to read Minghao’s face.

Mingyu breaks out into a grin when he sees Minghao’s face light up. “Wait, really? I wanted to see for myself whether it was good too!” Minghao practically bounces on the spot as he dashes over to the boxes. 

“Then let's not waste any more time, let’s hurry bring these to the car and then make a pitstop at the mart!” Minghao exclaims, lifting a box with effort before using his free hand to pry the front door open.

Seokmin immediately follows, picking up a box. “You heard him Mingyu, let’s go!” He sighs in content as he waits for Mingyu. (“Why couldn’t you have taken 2 boxes instead? Why do I have to take the most?”)

“I can’t believe I’m getting so lucky. First we move in together which guarantees me good food, now Minghao’s going to move in with us too, meaning double the amount of food.” Seokmin skips out of the door as Mingyu closes it shut and locks it with Minghao’s key.

“I can’t believe you agreed to stay with me just because of food,” Mingyu rolls his eyes. “The betrayal.”

Mingyu feels everything is worth it later that night during dinner when the trio sit together at the table. He snaps a picture of Minghao sitting proudly behind his army stew which he had made all by himself, one where Minghao was trying his best to get away from Seokmin who insisted on kissing Minghao to thank him for the meal in front of them (Minghao’s disgusted face was the reason for Mingyu’s cheeks hurt from laughing), and one with the three of them smiling at the camera. 

He stifles a laugh as a ton of notifications come flooding on his phone’s screen.

_ 7.36pm _

_ JH: OMG Why didn’t you invite us?????? _

_ 7.40pm _

_ VN: Minghao hyung if you’re reading this I can’t believe the betrayal. _

_ 7.40pm _

_ SK: Mingyu hyung you didn’t have to rub it in our faces, you know. _

_ 7.46pm _

_ JS: Guys, come on… First you don’t invite us. Secondly, you show us pictures of it… I’m starving over here. _

_ 8.59pm _

_ SM: Because you guys missed out on the food, I’m here to tell you guys how it was BECAUSE IT WAS THE BEST ARMY STEW I’VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!! _

_ 9pm _

_ MH: Seokmin, don’t exaggerate… _

_ MH: I promise I’ll cook for you guys next time, don’t worry!  _ （ _ ´υ _ ｀）

_ 9.30pm _

_ MG: Minghao, you don’t need to. Just cook it for me next time. I’ll eat it with love. hehe. _

_ 9.31pm _

_ JS: Mingyu…. _

  
  





The next few weeks passed like a blur. Minghao had so much fun staying with Mingyu and Seokmin, his sides splitting with laughter every night as Seokmin joked about and Mingyu being the clumsy self he was.

He couldn’t believe it when Mingyu came home one day, bag in tow. “Wait, what’d you get?” Minghao drapes himself over the side of the sofa, closing his book as he looked at Mingyu curiously. 

Mingyu seemed almost flustered, putting the bag behind his bag as he tried to escape to his room. “Nothing, Hao. I bought something for myself.”

Seokmin comes barrelling in from the kitchen, running over to Mingyu and grabbing the bag the moment he hears Mingyu say so. Mingyu cries out as Seokmin snatches it and hops onto the sofa next to Minghao who only giggles at Mingyu’s face.

“Hey-” Mingyu splutters as he tries snatching the bag away from Seokmin, but Seokmin was too fast for him, reaching in and grabbing a neatly wrapped present from inside the bag.

“Woah, Mingyu. Did you really get a gift-wrapped present for yourself? I don’t think anyone packages something they bought for themself this well.” Seokmin squints his eyes at Mingyu, whose cheeks were now red in embarrassment. 

Minghao nods, pouting in confusion. “Yeah, it’s pretty too. Look at the little ribbon on the top.” He smiles as he reaches out to touch the ribbon. 

“What’s inside?” He asks, looking back at Mingyu who seems to have given up.

Mingyu fiddles with his thumbs as he stands in front of the sofa, as if unsure of what to say. “Actually,” He stammers, not making eye contact with Minghao. “It’s for Minghao.”

Seokmin lets out an exaggerated gasp as he passes the box over to Minghao. “I can’t believe you got something for Minghao but-“ He points to himself as he stands up. “But you’ve never gotten me anything the few years we’ve been roommates!” He pretends to weep, burying his face into Minghao’s shoulder.

Minghao guffaws at Seokmin’s fake cries and Mingyu’s distraught look. “Don’t worry Seokmin, I’ll get something for you instead.” He pets Seokmin’s hair before turning to the box. “It’s really for me?”

Mingyu nods sheepishly as he lowers himself to sit cross-legged on the floor. Nervous, Mingy licks his lips as Minghao starts untying the ribbon to the box. 

The trio watch with bated breath as the ribbon is untied, and the box comes off. 

Seokmin blanks as Minghao lets out a gasp of pure shock. “Mingyu, are you serious?” Minghao gulps as he makes eye contact with Mingyu, unable to believe what was in the box.

“Yeah, it’s real. I bought it for you.” Mingyu swallows, ignoring Seokmin’s obnoxious eyebrow wiggling at him.

Minghao reaches in the box with shaky fingers, before taking out a brand new, shiny film camera. Cradling it gingerly, Minghao turns it over as he inspects it, mouth open.

“I-“ Minghao closes his mouth before opening it again, words unable to come out of his mouth. “Why?”

Mingyu scratches the back of his neck. “Well,” He starts, pointing at the camera in Minghao’s hand. “I know you’ve been saying you were interested in photography but you never got one for yourself. So I went ahead and bought you one instead.” He smiles shyly, drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging it. “Do you like it?”

Minghao immediately puts the camera back in the box. Mingyu’s face drops at his actions, regret starting to pool at the bottom of his stomach.

“Are you kidding, Mingyu?” Minghao gets off the sofa, squatting down to sit next to Mingyu. “This is the best present anyone has ever given me! I can’t believe you remembered about me wanting a film camera. Thank you so much!” Minghao leans forward as he hugs Mingyu, whose mouth was now on the floor.

“I-“ Mingyu’s ears burned as he glanced at Seokmin, who was now laughing. “It’s no problem, Minghao. Take it as a present from me to you.” Mingyu’s mouth twitches upwards as he smiles, bringing his hands up to wrap around Minghao, pulling him in harder in a hug.

_ 4.29pm _

_ SM: GUYS WHAT THE FUCK MINGYU GOT MINGHAO A FILM CAMERA _

_ SM: BUT HE HAS NEVER GOTTEN SOMETHING FOR ME WHAT IS THIS ARE WE NOT FRIENDS _

_ SK: Mingyu hyung. You’re really, really, really, whipped huh?? _

_ 4.31pm _

_ JH: Damn, Mingyu. _

_ 5.00pm _

_ MH: Guys, Look what Mingyu got me!  _ ♪ _ v(' _ ∇ _ '*) _ ⌒☆

_ MH: oh wait, I didn’t know Seokmin already told y’all haha _

_ MH: Aw guys, don’t worry, this means I can help you guys take nice shots for instagram! Hehe don’t worry and trust in my photo-taking abilities!! ( _ ☆ _ ´3 _ ｀ _ ) _

_ 5.04pm _

_ VN: hyung, you’re really cute, I swear… How are you older than me??? _

_ 5.05pm _

_ MG: Vernon stop it. Don’t call him cute. _

_ 5.05pm _

_ JS: ooooh mingyu… oooooohhhhhh ;) _

Mingyu snorts as he pockets his phone, leaning his head on one hand as he glances at Seokmin and Minghao who had now put their heads together in figuring out the camera.

Minghao was glowing, his cheeks red in excitement, his hair a mess due to the numerous times he had ran his hands through it. Minghao fiddles with the camera gingerly as he tries working out its various options, both him and Seokmin oohing and aahing in surprise whenever something worked.

Mingyu feels a grin creep up his face. Honestly, despite his bank account weeping at the amount the film camera cost, it was all worth it seeing Minghao this happy, stars in his eyes as he played with the camera.

“Mingyu,” Minghao calls out, his cheeks hurting a little from smiling so much. “Do you wanna go out on Friday to take some pictures? I want to try out the camera after class ends.” He holds the camera, beaming.

“Sure,” Mingyu replies. “I can bring you anywhere. Is there any place you want to go?”

Minghao lights up at that, clutching the camera dear to his chest. “I have always wanted to go to Gyeongbokgung Palace! I’ve never been there.” He pauses, smile faltering. “Hyunsik always said it was boring. But never mind that, can we go there?” Minghao squeals, rolling on the sofa.

Mingyu lets out a whoop of delight as he dives on to the sofa in the middle of Minghao and Seokmin. “Of course, Gyeongbokgung Palace is one of my favorite places.”

  
  





Minghao’s jaw drops in awe as he stares at the massive palace in front of him. Adjusting the strap on his camera, Minghao turns to Mingyu, a wide smile on his face. “I never knew it was this big!” He exclaims, exaggeratedly holding his hands up and stretching it from one end to the other.

Mingyu feels the ends of his lips twitch up as he looks down at Minghao. “It’s grand, isn’t it?” He asks as Minghao nods fervently. Excitedly, Minghao uncaps the lens of the film camera, before grabbing Mingyu by his coat sleeve.

“Here, stand there so I can take a nice shot of you!” Minghao snickers, pulling Mingyu into the middle of the area before stepping back himself. “Say cheese!” Minghao yells over the wind as Mingyu gives him a thumbs up.

Mingyu smiles for the camera, even holding up a v sign for good measure. Minghao snaps a picture quickly before putting the camera down. “You looked good, gyu! I still can’t believe you aren’t a model.” He grins, walking back to Mingyu.

Mingyu shrugs, before placing a hand on Minghao’s shoulder. “You’re right, with such a handsome face I am losing out, aren’t I?” He muses, laughing together with Minghao as they make their way into the palace. 

“You know, I’ve always wanted to dress up in their historical rental outfits. It’s on my bucket list when I first came to Korea.” Minghao beams at the other as Mingyu nods.

“I have never actually rented the outfits either. Guess it will be the first time for both of us.” Mingyu leads them to the rental shop, where Minghao looks in amazement at the other people filling out into the open space of the palace in full historical clothing.

Minghao doesn’t realize how fast it was but when he comes back to, he sees Mingyu and himself wearing similar outfits, only in different shades. 

“You look good,” Mingyu whispers to Minghao as they place their belongings in their assigned lockers the auntie leads them to.

“Thanks,” Minghao replies, embarrassment creeping on his face. “You too.” He grins.

Minghao barely remembers to take his camera with him before he closes the locker shut. Hooking the strap over his neck, he runs up to Mingyu who was already half out of the door.

Minghao couldn’t help but smile as he followed Mingyu, both entering the open space within the palace. As he catches up to Mingyu, Minghao lifts his camera and takes a few shots of the palace as tourists flocked here and there, and a few candid shots of Mingyu from the back as well.

“What did you take, hmm?” Minghao almost drops his camera in surprise as Mingyu’s voice rings, snapping his chain of thoughts. Mingyu was standing a little too close for comfort, making Minghao gulp as he looks up under Mingyu’s stare.

“I took some pictures of you, it’s candid.” Minghao manages to reply, his breath stuck in his throat. He could see Mingyu’s eyelashes up close, and every pretty mole he had on his face. Minghao stared back at him in shock, blinking. 

“That’s nice. Why don’t I take it for you too? You should get some pictures of yourself to commemorate today as well.” Mingyu smirks, stepping back. Minghao lets out his held breath, exhaling shakily.  _ I can’t believe I just called Mingyu pretty, what’s wrong with me?  _ Minghao shakes his head as though trying to clear his head of thoughts of Mingyu.

“Sure, why don’t we go over there to take it?” Minghao beams, pointing at the other end of the palace. Mingyu shrugs, though he starts walking in the direction already.

Minghao has to admit, Mingyu does have some decent photo-taking skills. He had passed Mingyu his phone to take a picture of himself instead of the film camera. Feeling a little embarrassed, Minghao reviews the pictures as he swipes left and right on his phone.

“How’d I do? Up to your standards, Mr. Xu?” Mingyu teases, nudging Minghao with his arm. Minghao chuckles, “What if I say it’s bad?”

Mingyu huffs, almost stamping his feet. “How could you lie? You know it's good.” 

Minghao laughs softly, before reaching out to pull Mingyu down, at his height. “Ya, you big baby. Come, let’s take some selfies. We could send them to the group chat.” Minghao suggests, switching back to the camera app.

They hold up peace signs in the camera, and Minghao is about to press the camera when someone interrupts them. “Hello, excuse me?”

Minghao brings his phone down, looking at the person in front of him. “Yes, how can we help you?” He asks, a smile on his lips.

The girl in front of them greets them politely, before offering a hand to Minghao. 

“I saw you two trying to take a photo together and I was just wondering if you guys need someone to take a photo for you two?” She grins, a knowing smile on his face. “It’d be a shame if you two came today despite the busy crowd and going home without a decent couple picture.”

Minghao furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Wait, we’re not actually-“ He gets cut off by Mingyu snatching the phone out of his hand and passing it to the girl. “Sure, thank you so much. Would you mind taking it with his film camera as well?” Minghao’s jaw hits the floor as he barely gets a word out.

The girl nods, happily accepting the phone.

Minghao whips his head towards Mingyu, his eyes wide in shock. “Mingyu, why’d you tell her that-” He trails off, unable to continue.

Mingyu reaches over and tugs the film camera off Minghao’s neck. “Don’t worry, just go with it. We can get a nice picture of us anyways, rather than a badly cropped selfie.” Mingyu reassures Minghao before passing the film camera to her as well.

At a loss, Minghao lets himself be dragged by Mingyu a few steps behind before Mingyu turns him back to the camera. “Smile!” Mingyu laughs as he brings Minghao close to him, doing so as he puts a hand on Minghao’s waist.

Minghao lets himself be pulled by Mingyu, but heat immediately rushes to his face as he feels Mingyu’s warm body pressed up against him. He knew his face was probably red now, even the tips of his ears.

Minghao briefly glances up at Mingyu, face confused. Just at that moment, Mingyu who senses a pair of eyes staring at his face looks down as well. They make eye contact as the shutter sound of the film camera goes off in the distance.

Minghao freezes, kinda getting lost in Mingyu’s for a moment. Minghao swears everything turns into slow-motion, just like those dramas Seokmin watches regularly. 

“Oh my gosh, that was cute!” The girl gushes, immediately putting the film camera down and using Minghao’s phone to snap a few shots. 

That snaps Minghao out of whatever that was. Blinking furiously, Minghao ducks his head back down, heat burning his cheeks.

Mingyu laughs it off as he pulls a peace sign. “One more time for the phone camera!” She exclaims, holding the phone up in front of her.

Minghao shyly looks back up, tilting his head ever so slightly towards Mingyu as he poses.

Minghao doesn’t understand why Mingyu demands copies of both shots later on but doesn’t press him for reasons why.

_ 8.00pm _

_ MG: < 2 images attached > _

_ MG: Look where we went today guys!! _

_ 8.05pm _

_ MH: It was really fun, one thing off my bucket list!! б _ （＞ _ ε _ ＜） _ ∂ _

_ 8.06pm _

_ SK: Omg you guys,,,, look at the first picture _

_ 8.07pm  _

_ JS: OMG WTF _

_ JH: MINGYU??? MINGHAO?? WHATS GOING ON??? _

_ 8.08pm _

_ VN: why’s the chat blowing up again???? Why are these a flood of notifications???  _

_ VN: WHOA ok the first shot though _

_ 8.09pm  _

_ SM: I can’t believe it… first you guys plan this outing right in front of me and now you send us pics of the place.. _

_ SM: I WANNA JOIN YOU GUYS TOO _

_ SM: Mingyu you better thank me that I didn’t go if not you wouldn’t have gotten that first picture _

_ SM: U OWE ME _

_ 8.10pm _

_ MH: Wait, what’s wrong with the first picture guys? ∂(´c_`) _

_ 12.00am _

_ MG: Thanks Seokmin. IOU one. ;) _

Mingyu bites his lips to keep himself from squealing as he exits the chat app.

The first picture he had sent was the rather candid picture the girl had taken for them. Minghao and Mingyu seemed like an actual couple there, and by the way the picture was taken, it seemed straight out from a drama.

Mingyu feels his chest blossom with happiness as he looks at Minghao in the photo, hair slightly messed up but still as pretty as ever, his elf ears slightly red at the edges and his cheeks red from the cold or was it from embarrassment?

Mingyu smiles as he locks his phone. He was falling even harder for Minghao and he knew it.

  
  
  





  
  


Minghao slaps his face slightly, before wincing from the pain. 

“Slapping yourself doesn’t make the feelings go away, haohao.” Junhui snorts as he jots down something in his notebook. The two were currently at the cafe near their school to study for their upcoming tests, and Junhui had insisted on coming to this cafe in particular because a certain someone worked here during the day.

“Whatever,” Minghao pouts, taking a sip of his iced lemon tea. “I don’t think you have the right to tell me about my feelings when I’m the not the one pining over Wonwoo hyung and not doing anything, just loitering around his workplace like a weirdo-“ Minghao yelps as he feels a pinch on his arm, before turning around to huff at Junhui, who was glared at him, asking him to shush.

Rolling his eyes, Minghao turns to his computer before closing it shut. “I’m being serious,  _ ge.” _ Minghao hmphs, turning away to pull his diluted tea nearer to him.

“It’s just-“ Minghao takes a small sip of his tea. “It hasn’t been that long since whatever happened with me and Hyunsik, and I just feel,” Minghao bites his lips anxiously. “I’m just scared it's all too fast. Not only that, I don’t think we have mutual feelings.” Minghao whines a little, glancing at Junhui who has now put down his pen to listen to Minghao.

Junhui pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Haohao, you don’t have to overthink this. It’s been a few months since you’ve been staying with Mingyu right? (“And Seokmin!” Minghao chirps.) I don’t see why you are holding yourself back. If you guys like each other just go for it. Besides, any man would be better than Hyunsik.” Junhui deadpans, placing an arm on Minghao’s shoulder.

Minghao deflates visibly. “You’re right,  _ ge, _ but still… I just want to take things slow, you know?” He offers, shrugging his shoulders. 

Junhui opens his mouth to retort but he gets cut off by the sound of Minghao’s phone beeping. The two glance at the phone screen, where a few notifications have already popped up.

Minghao grabs the phone off the counter and immediately unlocking it. Junhui inches closer, peering over his shoulder in curiosity. 

_ 3.18pm _

_ MG: Minghao, are you free right now?  _

_ 3.19pm  _

_ MH: I’m with Junhui hyung, why? :o _

_ 3.19pm _

_ MG: Look what I just found!  _

_ MG: < address attached > _

_ MG: I remembered you complaining about wanting to destress and take a break from studying, so I found this cute little cafe!! _

_ MG: They have canvases available to let customers paint on, thought it was up your alley :) we can have cake and paint hehe _

Junhui smirks, clapping his hands in glee as the messages roll in. “See, I’m very sure he has the hots for you too. He keeps remembering what you previously told him right? That happened for the camera too. I doubt someone would make so much effort and time for someone they had no feelings for.” He teases, cocking an eyebrow at Minghao.

Minghao blinks once, blinks twice before swatting Junhui on the arm. “You’re such an ass. I’m ditching you for Mingyu, goodbye.” Minghao huffs as he stuffs his materials into his tote bag, sticking a tongue out at Junhui.

_ 3.22pm _

_ MH: Sure, I’ll meet you at the station? :) _

_ 3.22pm _

_ MG: Call! _

  
  





  
  


Minghao frowns as he looks at the display of rings in front of him. It was Mingyu’s birthday, and Minghao had been looking high and low for gifts that the latter would like. Admittedly, Minghao was a little unsure, given that he didn’t know if Mingyu would like whatever he had chosen as a gift.

Junhui had suggested getting him a set of rings, claiming to have overheard a conversation between Mingyu and Seungkwan a few days ago. 

“He said he was trying to look for a set of rings to fit his outfits but so far he hasn’t been able to.” Junhui had told him.

Minghao purses his lips as he nods politely at the staff. “Hi, can I get this set of 2 rings packaged as a gift?” He smiles, pointing at the two-ring set he had been eyeing for quite some time. 

The staff immediately gets a ring box from the back as she carefully places the rings in. “Do you want me to wrap it for you?” She asks, closing the box with a snap after Minghao inspects the rings.

Minghao thanks her as he makes his way to the counter first, pulling his wallet out. “That would be great, thank you!”

She gingerly wraps the box with a silk ribbon before placing it gingerly in a carrier. “That will be $70.” She informs Minghao, pressing the buttons into the register. As Minghao pulls out his card, the woman grins. “For your wife? Or husband?” She enquires, reaching out to take the card politely.

“Oh-“ Minghao is taken aback. “No, it’s for my friend, my roommate actually.” He replies, scratching the back of his neck. “Why though?”

The woman passes the card back to Minghao as a series of beeps come from the machine in front of her. “Well,” She begins, fingers resting on the card reader as she waits for the receipt to be printed. “That’s a couple ring that you bought actually.” 

Minghao was stunned. “Wait, is it really? I just thought it was rather pretty.” 

The woman laughs as she rips the receipt off and puts it together with the box in the carrier. “Well, but people do buy it just as a normal accessory as well. You can wear both at the same time as well, I think that goes well too.” Minghao nods, beaming. 

“That was what I was thinking too when I saw it. I thought he would like it since it’s really up his alley.” He reaches over to take the carrier from the woman. “I really like it as well, I might come back another day to get a different design.” Minghao feels contentment spread through him as he looks down at the nicely wrapped box. 

  
  


Minghao skips as he makes his way down to the block Mingyu was currently having his classes at. His hand gripped the carrier tightly as he came to a stop outside room 3-9. Minghao checks the room number against Mingyu’s timetable that Seokmin had sent him.

Minghao decides to stand at the side near the doors. He could hear the lecturer droning on inside as he whips out his phone. Minghao hadn’t told Mingyu that he was here to meet him for lunch nor to give him a present, so he hoped the surprise went smoothly.

Minghao leans against the wall as he flicks through his social media. He sees a picture of Joshua on his timeline, another picture from Vernon of his new shopping haul, a picture of Junhui-

Minghao gasps as he scrolls back up to Junhui’s picture. Junhui had uploaded a picture of him and Wonwoo together, both beaming from ear to ear as they snapped a quick selfie at some cafe. ‘ _ He said yes… to being my boyfriend!’  _ The caption read. “Junhui…” Minghao squeals as he likes it, immediately switching to his messaging app to ask Junhui for the details. 

He laughs softly to himself as he sends Junhui a message full of emojis, expressing his delight and congratulations.

He was sure going to let his friends know. Not that they had been betting on Junhui and Wonwoo getting together since forever.

Letting out a snort, Minghao locks his phone after checking the time.  _ 2.28pm.  _ Two more minutes till his class ended. 

Curious, Minghao swivels in the direction of the door but his blood goes cold as he makes contact with someone he never wanted to see. 

_ Hyunsik? _

“What the hell-“ Minghao yelps as he whips back around, his back to Hyunsik. “Please don’t see me, please don’t see me, please don’t-“ Minghao chants repeatedly to himself, clutching the carrier nearer to his chest as he stares at the floor.

Unfortunately, God didn’t seem to have heard his prayers. “Minghao? Is that you?” Hyunsik’s voice drew nearer to Minghao as Minghao squeezed his eyes shut, reluctant to face reality.

Minghao sighs as he sees Hyunsik’s shoes coming to a stop in front of him. “Come on…” Minghao groans.

“Minghao? It’s Hyunsik.” The other didn’t seem to get the hint that Minghao was not willing to talk, continuing to pester the other. 

“Minghao?”

“I know.” Minghao deadpans as he finally looks up to glare at Hyunsik. The other looked much haggard as compared to the last time Minghao had seen him, shocking Minghao, though he tried his best not to show any sign of shock or surprise.

“Then why’d you ignore me?” Hyunsik frowns, to which Minghao coldly responds. “I didn’t want to talk to you.”

Minghao turns to walk away from the other but Hyunsik’s hand was quicker, pulling on Minghao’s shoulder. “Wait, Minghao, I just want to talk.” 

Now a little angry, Minghao shrugs the other’s hands off hard. “I don’t want to talk to you. What’s there to talk about?” Minghao grits out, boring holes into the other. 

“I- I just wanted to say sorry about what happened. I realised these few months without you were hell. I didn’t realize what you had done and meant to me until we broke up.” Hyunsik tries to explain himself, stepping closer to Minghao.

“Real funny.” Minghao spits as he pushes Hyunsik away. “Stop coming so close to me, I don’t like it.” Minghao rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you’re only sorry after we break up, but when we were together how did you treat me again?”

Hyunsik groans in annoyance. “Can’t you just give me a second chance? I already apologized!” 

Minghao hears the door to the classroom open as students start pouring out, all in their own conversation.

“No. I’m not the same Minghao you treated badly before, okay? I don’t miss you. We had a toxic relationship and all I got was attitude from you and emotional heartbreak.” Minghao raises his voice despite knowing the other students walking past were now stopping to listen to the drama.

Hyunsik lets out a grunt of anger as he points a finger threateningly at Minghao. “You said you loved me, how can you be so cold to me now? Even after I apologize? What else do you want me to do? Kneel and beg for forgiveness so we can get back together again?” He replies, volume now matching Minghao’s.

“I said I’m not interested in getting back with you! This is what you always did anyway, yelling at me, and making me feel like shit at home! You never changed.” Minghao was breathless in anger as resentment started filling his thoughts. 

“Fucking hell, Minghao! What do you want from me then? I said I love you!” Hyunsik is yelling now, stepping closer to Minghao and closer and closer until Minghao is now backed up against the wall. 

Minghao feels his anger surge away and anxiety creeps back as he feels his back press against the cold wall. “Stop it. I already said I don’t love you anymore. Not after what you did to me.” He emphasizes word for word.

Minghao scans the sea of students as he briefly glances at the open door.  _ Wasn’t Mingyu out yet? _

He feels his palms grow sweaty as students beside them start whispering.  _ Why was no one helping? _

“Xu Minghao, I think you owe me an apology.” Hyunsik seethes, his fist threateningly close to Minghao’s cheek. 

“Wait, what for?” Minghao cries unjustly as he tries to shuffle out from behind the wall, only to have Hyunsik’s arms trap him in as he slams a hand beside his head.

Minghao jumps as he stiffens under Hyunsik’s glare. “Apologise to me,” Hyunsik whispers under his breath, his face mere inches from Minghao. 

“No.” 

Hyunsik tilts his head, frustration clear on his face. “What?”

Minghao defiantly looks up at the other, eyes filled with determination. “I said, no. I’m not letting you push me around anymore.” 

“You-“ Hyunsik pulls his fists back to whack Minghao square in the face. Minghao closes his eyes instinctively as he grips the carrier on his hand so hard he feels his nails digging in.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Minghao’s eyes fly open in relief as he sees Mingyu standing beside them, his jaw clenched. 

Hyunsik’s swing falters at the sudden intrusion as he hears Mingyu. “Get your hands off him. Now.” Mingyu growls, rage rolling off him in waves as he stares down at Hyunsik.

Hyunsik paused, looking from Minghao to Mingyu before almost reluctantly getting off, giving Minghao a chance to slip behind Mingyu. 

“What did you want from him? I thought you made it clear that time that you didn’t love him. Weren’t you the one who broke up with Minghao?” Mingyu’s face is black as he lowers himself to Hyunsik’s level. “How dare you have the nerve to come back and find him, not to apologize, but to threaten him in getting back together with you, even wanting to use violence.” 

He laughs dryly at Hyunsik’s stunned face. Students beside them chatter amongst themselves as the scene unfolds.

“Did you forget who made the marks on his neck? The bruises?” Mingyu drawls, rolling his eyes. Minghao unknowingly reaches up to cup his neck at Mingyu’s words as what happened flashed through his mind.

“I-“ Hyunsik shrinks under Mingyu’s glare. “I didn’t-“

“No,” Mingyu smiles, his lips a thin line. “You did. Should I call the school directors and let them know… that one, you assaulted another student? Or two, that you wanted to resort to violence after Minghao told you no more than once?” He flicks a glance at Minghao behind him before looking back at Hyunsik. 

“Get lost. Don’t come and find any of us again. Minghao’s happier off without you and your pathetic ass.”

Minghao lets out a breath he had been holding in, stepping forward beside Mingyu.

“You heard what he said, Hyunsik. I’m asking you politely not to come and find me again. I don’t wish to see you.” Minghao says, before tugging on Mingyu’s sleeve. “Let’s go.” 

Mingyu gives Hyunsik one last scathing glare before he lets himself be tugged away by Minghao. 

The two barely made five steps away from Hyunsik and the crowd of students before Hyunsik makes Minghao stop in his tracks. “Minghao, you really don’t love me anymore? After what we’ve been through together? Our two years?” Hyunsik tries again, taking a step forward.

Minghao pauses as he quells down any irritation. “No. I don’t. I-” He swallows, “I love someone else now.”

Hyunsik splutters, at a loss of words. “What? Who?” He presses, shock clear on his face. “You didn’t have friends back then, who would you-“

“Stop talking to my boyfriend like that, okay?” Mingyu exclaims, interrupting Hyunsik.  _ What?  _ Minghao whips his head to Mingyu, utterly confused.

“Mingyu?” Minghao asked, his voice barely a whisper. “What are you saying?”

Mingyu seemingly ignores Minghao as he reaches down to clasp his hand, interlacing their fingers before holding it up to show Hyunsik. “We’re together now. He loves me and  _ I love him _ . I think I treat him better than how you treated him, so just stop already. You’re looking quite pathetic.” Mingyu fumes, nearly choking on his rage.

Minghao can feel his heartbeat in his ears as his fingers interlocked with Mingyu. His hands were warm, bigger than Minghao’s such that it fit almost perfectly, making Minghao feel protected and secure. He is sure his face is red as a beetroot as everybody stares at them in shock.

Before he could process what was happening, Mingyu turns back, tugging on Minghao’s hand. “Let’s go, Minghao.” 

Minghao lets himself be pulled by Mingyu through the crowd of students, his mind blank.

The two walk in silence all the way back home, though Minghao’s mind is a complete jumbled mess. Minghao doesn’t know why they were still holding hands as they walked home, but he doesn’t question it, quite liking the feeling of warm hands pressed against his own.

The moment the door closes behind them, Mingyu releases his tight grip on Minghao’s hands, letting out a huge sigh. “Oh my god. I can’t believe I just did that.” Mingyu whines as he takes a seat on the kitchen island seats, slumping himself on the counter. 

Minghao giggles as he slips off his shoes, glad that the Mingyu he knew was back. No more angry Mingyu.

“That was cool back then, you know. You were cool. Thanks a lot.” Minghao reassures Mingyu, smiling sincerely. “I could’ve died if it wasn’t for you.”

Mingyu slowly lifts his head. “I was trying to help out. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He pouts, making puppy eyes at Minghao. Minghao kinda melts but he doesn’t say anything. Minghao takes a seat next to him at the kitchen counter, placing the gift on the table. 

“Here.” Minghao says softly, “Happy birthday. I know it's not much, but I hope you like it.”

Mingyu’s gets up in record timing as he brings the carrier closer to him. “What? That was for me? I can’t believe…” He trails off, voice lowering in volume as he opens the bag. “Can I?”

Minghao nods enthusiastically as Mingyu grabs the velvet box from within, slowly unwrapping the bow.

Holding bated breath, Minghao watches Mingyu’s face as he opens the box, revealing two shiny rings. 

“I know you’ve been searching for rings to match your outfits so I decided to get some for you first!” Minghao grins, taking one of the rings out and grabbing Mingyu’s hand. “Look, it looks so beautiful.” Minghao beams, glancing at the ring on Mingyu’s finger before looking back up to Mingyu.

Minghao blinks in surprise as he sees Mingyu observing him with an unreadable expression on his face. “Mingyu?” Minghao asks, a little worried. “Did you not like it?”

Mingyu seems to ponder on his thoughts for a moment before taking the other ring from the box. “There’s two.” 

Minghao nods, confusion etched on his face. “Yeah, I didn’t know it was a couple ring before I bought it but I had gotten it initially for you because I thought you could wear these two at the same time and it would have perfectly matched you and your outfit.” Minghao tilts his head. “But if you really don’t like it, I can-“

Mingyu doesn’t say anything but he takes Minghao’s hand as he quickly slips on the other ring. “Wait, Mingyu, what-“ He pauses, uncertain as he stares at the other ring fitting perfectly on his finger.

“Wait, listen to me first.” Mingyu clears his throat as he grasps Minghao’s hands tightly. “I don’t know how to start, but I…”He takes in a shaky breath before making eye contact with Minghao. “I meant what I said earlier when Hyunsik was there.”

Minghao blinks, question marks going off on his head. Mingyu continues. “When I said earlier that I loved you, I meant it.” He confesses, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

Minghao freezes in shock, eyes widening as he couldn’t believe his ears. “Mingyu, I…” He trails off, unsure of what to say. He couldn’t believe what Mingyu was saying. Happiness crept over him as Minghao almost cried out in joy. Mingyu? Handsome, tall, perfect, clumsy Mingyu liking him? Was he dreaming or was he delusional?

“I know it’s kinda stupid of me to say this now when its been only months since your experience with  _ him. _ But, I wanted to tell you that I’ve liked you since I crashed into the traffic pole that day.” Minghao giggles a little. His heart swells in delight upon hearing that.  _ So Junhui was right, he did have a chance.  _ “You just looked so pretty, with your elf ears and all, it's a little unfair.”

“I just- I just wanted to let you know that I was falling in love with you every second of the day. Whenever I saw you laugh, whenever I saw you happy, it just really made me feel better inside as well.” Mingyu explains.

“I don’t know what you feel, but I just felt that I had to say it now, I understand if you don’t feel the same way but I just wanted to-“ Now nervous, Mingyu starts babbling, his face sheepish.

Mingyu’s eyes widen in shock as Minghao draws his hand back, moving his hands to the back of Mingyu’s neck before gripping it softly. “I do,” Minghao lets out a breathy whisper, and Mingyu espied the reflection of what looked to be tears in Minghao’s bright eyes. “I love you too, Mingyu. I really do. Believe me.” He breathes out shakily, before leaning in. 

For a second, Mingyu simply stares lovingly at Minghao before he gets the memo.

Slowly, the two inch closer to each other, before Mingyu takes the initiative, cupping Minghao’s face and bringing it closer to kiss him square on the lips.

Immediately, Mingyu felt a surge of energy rush through him as his soul took flight. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He senses Minghao smiling through the kiss as the hands on his neck draw him in even closer.

Mingyu doesn’t know how long they kissed for, but he finally breaks the kiss as he draws back when he feels hot tears come into contact with his hands. 

“Minghao? Why are you crying?” He gently rubs Minghao’s tears away, concern on his face. 

“No, I just-“ Minghao giggles, as more tears run down his face. “I’m just really happy. I can’t believe I’m not dreaming right now.” He laughs, a lilt in his voice. “Someone who really cares for me, who appreciates what I am, in every aspect, even my voice, and my accent, loves me.” Minghao chokes out.

Mingyu lets out a chuckle, before petting Minghao’s head dearly. “Minghao, you are perfect the way you are okay, I’m serious.” Minghao nods dumbly, tears streaking his face unbearably. Laughing, Mingyu leans his head in as he presses their foreheads together.

“Xu Minghao, will you be my boyfriend?” Mingyu grins, finding it funny how Minghao was still bawling. 

Minghao sniffles, coughing a little before breaking out into the biggest smile Mingyu has ever seen. Just like the smile he had in that picture, but better.

“Yes, dumbs,” Minghao cries, “I will gladly be your boyfriend.” 

Looking fondly at Minghao, Mingyu kisses the top of his forehead gently. Minghao giggles, making Mingyu feel warm inside to the tips of his toes. 

“Come here, you dummy, stop crying,” Mingyu snickers, suffocating Minghao with another bone-crushing hug.

Minghao can’t help it, he just couldn’t believe everything was going right for once.

So when they spend the next few hours simply cuddling on the sofa and kissing, Minghao doesn’t complain. Though he never admits, Minghao knows deep down he loved and craved affection, something he didn’t really manage to get in his previous relationship.

Even when Seokmin finally cracks the door to their apartment open, Minghao doesn’t move from where he was on the sofa. It was already near midnight when Seokmin arrived home, and all the drama happening that day had made Minghao surprisingly pooped.

“Seokmin…” Minghao mumbled as he opened his eyes slightly, seeing the latter slip off his shoes at the door. 

“I’m back, guys! I-“ Seokmin’s eyes widened comically, a hand reaching up to clamp it over his mouth.

“You- you guys-“ Seokmin gasps, pointing dramatically at the duo nestled on the sofa.

Minghao rubs his eyes groggily as he tries to get up from his position. “What’s wrong, Seokmin…?” He trails off, yawning.

Mingyu doesn’t say a word but pushes Minghao back onto the sofa, throwing a hand over him. “Nothing, just sleep Minghao.” He whispers to Minghao, patting a hand on his back gently.

A smile on his lips, Minghao nods slowly with his eyes closed before drifting back into dreamland. Mingyu snickers to himself as he hugs Minghao closer to his chest, feeling Minghao nuzzle up against his neck, his breath fanning his collar every now and then.

Mingyu sighs happily before glancing back at Seokmin, still rooted to the spot in shock. “What the fuck-“ Seokmin cries out before getting shushed by Mingyu. “What the fuck is going on?” Seokmin drops to a whisper. 

Seokmin takes in the sight of both his roommates too close for comfort on the sofa, confusion evident on his face.

“I kinda confessed to Minghao,” Mingyu shrugs and Seokmin lets out another gasp. (“You finally did what?”) “And he confessed to liking me back, so… we’re together now.” Mingyu grins, looking down at Minghao who was now totally knocked out.

“Oh my god,” Seokmin starts, before rambling out of excitement. “I can’t believe you guys finally got together, oh my gosh, this isn’t a drill, I’m so excited! You guys were cute together before with all that flirting especially from you but wow, looking at you guys now, you guys are so cute together, I still can’t believe this is real.” He takes in a breath before continuing. “How come the rest didn’t tell me? Do they not know? Am I the first to know? I can’t believe it, I-“

Mingyu throws the nearest pillow in the direction of Seokmin. “I said shhh!” 

When Minghao comes to, he realizes he was lying in a pile of pillows. Stretching, Minghao feels around and grabs the nearest pillow, hugging it close to his chest.  _ Hmm, smells like Mingyu.  _ Minghao stifles a smile as he starts drifting off to sleep again.

_ Wait. It smells like Mingyu? _

Jolting up instantly, Minghao snaps awake as he surveys his surroundings. He was in a bed, but it wasn’t covered with his favorite covers. This was Mingyu’s bed.

Minghao feels his face burn in embarrassment as he flings himself back on the bed. Did Mingyu bring him back to his room instead of Minghao’s own room last night? Minghao squeals like a schoolgirl as he realizes that would have meant Mingyu had slept on the same bed as him.

Frantically fanning himself, Minghao plants the pillow on his face. 

“Minghao, you’re up?” Mingyu pokes his head through the door after hearing some muffled squeals from his bedroom. Smelling coffee and waffles, Minghao gets back up as he removes the pillow from his face, instead choosing to hug it. 

“Yeah, I’m up,” Minghao mumbles softly as he looks at Mingyu, his fluffy hair pushed back as he holds a cup of coffee in the doorway.

Screaming internally at the sight of a just-awoken Minghao, Mingyu couldn’t help but coo at Minghao who was quite flushed.

“You hungry? I made waffles,” Minghao nods enthusiastically. “With your favorite topping: blueberry jam.” 

Minghao lets out a whoop as he slides off the bed, hand brushing through his hair as he slips on a pair of bedroom slippers on the floor. “You knew I liked waffles with blueberry jam?” Minghao asks curiously as he follows the sweet smell of breakfast into the kitchen. 

Mingyu shrugs as he trails behind Minghao, taking a sip of his coffee. “I remembered you saying it once when you were talking to Joshua, no was it Seungkwan? I don’t remember.” He replies before letting out a contented sigh. “I’m really glad I bought this brand of coffee.”

Minghao grins, skipping over to Mingyu before standing on his tip-toes to plant a quick kiss on Mingyu’s cheeks. “Thanks, gyu. I really appreciate it.” He giggles, before hurriedly making his way to his bedroom. “I’ll be right back.” He calls out before the door closes gently.

Mingyu smiles like an idiot as he grins lazily at the counter, the cup still in hand. He uses his other hand to cup the cheek Minghao had just kissed, staring into the distance. 

He breaks out of his thoughts when Seokmin trudges into the kitchen, bolster in tow. 

“Morning…” Seokmin yawns before he espies the food in the kitchen. “Wait, did you make breakfast?” He runs to the food, before punching the air in delight. 

“You never made us this much breakfast before!” Seokmin cries exaggeratedly as he sits down at the table, grabbing a plate for himself.

“Wait,” Mingyu sets down his cup on the table before Seokmin could grab any of the waffles. “That’s for Minghao.” He grins as he takes the waffles Seokmin had been eyeing. 

“What, why?” Seokmin moans as he pouts at Mingyu. “It’s filled with blueberry jam, Minghao loves waffles with blueberry jam,” Mingyu replies, placing the waffle on another plate instead.

“Are you guys talking about me?” Minghao’s voice floats into the kitchen as he walks back out with a change of clothes.

“Close your mouth, Mingyu, the flies might fly in,” Seokmin snickers as he pours himself a cup of coffee. 

“Yeah, we were talking about your waffle. Seokmin almost ate it.” Mingyu glares at Seokmin before pushing the plate proudly to Minghao. “Try it, it should taste the best you’ve ever had since it was made with love~” Mingyu drags the words out as he prances around Minghao to sit next to him.

The latter only lets out a chuckle before cutting the waffle into two. “You wanted blueberry too, didn’t you? Here, take some of mine, I think Mingyu only made one with blueberry jam.” Minghao smiles at Seokmin as he carefully transfers one half of his waffle to Seokmin who gratefully accepts it.

“Minghao, how can I ever repay you for the kindness you’ve shown me?” Seokmin asks exaggeratedly before taking a small bite of the waffle.

Minghao giggles as he cuts another piece, turning to face Mingyu. “Have a bite too, gyu.” Mingyu happily accepts it, opening his mouth as Minghao feeds him.

“Ugh, this is so gross.” Seokmin pretends to gag as he reaches for his cup. “First I had to see you guys flirting and now you guys are even disgustingly worse together.” 

The trio laughs together as they finish up their breakfast.

Just as Minghao finishes his cup of coffee, he notices his phone on the nearby table buzzing endlessly. Puzzled, Minghao makes his way to the phone and switches off the electricity.

Walking back to his seat, Minghao unlocks his phone and realizes the source of notifications were from the friend chat group.

Curiosity got the better of him and Minghao presses on the chat, before letting out a scream. “Mingyu! When did you- why did you send- this- me and you- I-” He trips over his own words as he looks at Mingyu in shock, reaching out to swat Mingyu, though there was no real power in it.

Seokmin snickers as he sees Minghao’s face turning red again. 

_ 3.10am _

_ MG: < photo attached > _

_ MG: guys, I’m in love. _

_ MG: I love Minghao guys, I really do.  _

_ MG: Kinda feeling blessed or whatever, since we’re together now.  _ ✿♥‿♥✿ 

Minghao blinks as he clicks on the photo Mingyu sent before he gets even redder. “Mingyu…” He sighs as he glances at Mingyu, who simply stares back at him. 

The photo was rather dark, given that it was snapped in Mingyu’s bedroom, with only the night light on.

Mingyu was holding the camera away, posing for the selfie as his other arm wrapped around Minghao. Minghao was asleep in the picture, pressed flush against Mingyu with his face mostly nuzzled in the crook of Mingyu’s neck. 

“I thought it was cute, and a great way to announce our relationship.” Mingyu grins as he hugs Minghao by the waist. “Besides, the earlier the better. I want them to know we’re together now.”

_ 10.15am _

_ VN: what do you mean? _

_ VN: OH MY GOD MINGYU WHAT IS THIS _

_ VN: @Joshua @Jeonghan @Seungkwan @Seokmin LOOK WHAT MINGYU JUST SENT _

_ 10.16am _

_ SK: MINGYU HYUNG MINGHAO HYUNG WHATS GOING ON  _

_ SK: VERNON COME PINCH ME I MUST BE DREAMING _

_ SK: OR DEAD IDK _

_ 10.19am _

_ JS: Mingyu,,,, did you guys finally get together? _

_ JH: WHAT IS THIS WHY DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS I CANT BELIEVE _

_ JS: Minghao’s gonna whack you once he sees this, @Mingyu. I’m willing to bet on it heheh _

_ JH: WHY WHAT JNDJJCS _

_ 10.20am _

_ SM: About time, I can’t believe they didn’t tell you guys _

_ SM: I was the first to know haha  _

_ 10.21am _

_ MH: MINGYU ( _ ʘ _ ᗩ _ ʘ _ ’) _

_ MH: so sorry guys, we actually only got together yesterday, we were going to let you guys know asap but mingyu….  _ ⋋ _ _ _ ⋌

_ 10.22am _

_ JS: please spill the deeds the next time we meet I wanna know what happened who confessed first  _

_ JS: ugh young love _

_ 10.23am _

_ JH: you’re damn right you guys better spill the next time we meet _

_ JH: and by next time I mean later tonight because by hook or by crook I’m storming your apartment tonight and no one can stop me _

_ 10.23am _

_ VN: count me in _

_ SK: me 2 _

_ JS: me 3  _

_ 10.24am _

_ SK: Wait, I was zooming in on the picture and _

_ SM: lmao why were you zooming in on the picture _

_ SK: Don’t ask _

_ 10.25am _

_ SK: But I wanna know why the both of you are wearing couple rings?? These are couple rings right???? _

_ JH: COUPLE RINGS??? COUPLE RINGS ????? COUPLE RINGS??????????? _

_ 10.30am _

_ SM: damn you’re right, seungkwan, they’re even wearing it right now. _

_ SM: also this wasn’t what I imagined when I moved in with Mingyu. I thought I was getting free food, not pda or Mingyu flirting with Minghao in front of my food. _

_ SM: why am I destined to be the third wheel _

_ VN: hyung you get to eat mingyu’s food and minghao’s food on the regular you’re already lucky _

SM: …

SM: you’re quite right




  
  


“I can’t believe I had to find out news about your relationship from a picture instead of from you two instead!” Jeonghan whines as he shakes Minghao.

Minghao giggles. “Hyung, it wasn’t that we didn’t want to tell you,” He promises, staring innocently at the other. “I wanted to tell you guys soon but I didn’t know Mingyu would be so quick.”

Minghao looks up when he feels an arm sling around his shoulder. Mingyu lowers himself to rest his chin on Minghao’s shoulder, waving hello to Jeonghan. “Hey, hyung.” He waved nonchalantly, to which Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

“Don’t hey me, why did you not let us know asap?” Jeonghan demanded, just as Vernon calls Minghao from the kitchen. 

“Minghao hyung, what else should we add to the soup?”

“Gimme a minute,” Minghao beams before he makes his way to the younger ones in the kitchen where he was tasked to look over the stew Minghao had made, alongside Seungkwan at the sink. 

Minghao shows Vernon and Seungkwan how to continue making the stew as he hears the faint voices of Jeonghan and Mingyu at the other end of the room.

“Try it,” Minghao offers Seungkwan the spoon as he steps back. As Seungkwan and Vernon step nearer to the stove to try it, Minghao turns back to look at Mingyu, wanting to know what they were talking about.

Just before he can react, he is met with Mingyu’s chest as he is smothered into a hug by the other. “What did you guys cook? It smells good!” Mingyu asks, and Minghao hears his voice through his chest as he presses his ear to Mingyu’s chest.

Smiling, Minghao glances back up at Mingyu. “Ehhhh, don’t lie. Your japchae is gonna taste as good too.” He grins, pulling Mingyu into the living room despite calls of protests from Seungkwan and Vernon. 

“Hyung, what are we supposed to do? Hyung?”

When they finally get down to eating, Minghao beams as he watches his friends enjoying the food they cooked. 

He feels a nudge from his left, before comprehending that Mingyu was staring at him, his cheeks bulging from food. Mingyu chews and swallows, before tilting his head to ask Minghao, “Are you gonna start eating?”

Minghao looks back at the table where his friends are all chattering happily away, laughing at something Seungkwan had said.

“Yeah,” Minghao smiles as he picks up the spoon. “I am.”

He thinks his life is perfect.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for getting so far down here, i hope you enjoyed the story :) comments and kudos would be much appreciated!!


End file.
